


sup number neighbor!

by nerdaf00



Series: feeling chatty [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha exists, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Kinda, M/M, Meet-Cute, Number Neighbor Trend, Slow Burn, hyunjin seungmin and jeongin are only mentioned im sorry, kinda again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdaf00/pseuds/nerdaf00
Summary: When Jisung messages the phone number just one digit off from his own, he didn't exactly expect to make a new friend. But hey, if this dude wants to keep talking about dumb stuff (dumb stuff that Jisung happens to LIKE) why would he say no to friendship?ORStranger danger? Jisung truly doesn't know who that is, and apparently neither does the guy he's texting!
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, side Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: feeling chatty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071641
Comments: 88
Kudos: 227





	1. Number Neighbors

**1-xxx-xxxx:** Hello number neighbor!

**1-yyy-yyyy:** Wassup number neighbor!  
1-yyy-yyyy: Numbor!!!

**1-xxx-xxxx:** Okay, bye for now 

**1-yyy-yyyy:** D:

\-----

**Numbor:** Hello again

**Nice Number Neighbor:** Oh, hi

**Numbor:** I’m actually kinda glad you knew what being number neighbors meant, nobody else seems to get it

**Nice Number Neighbor:** It makes sense when you think about it, they all must have rocks instead of galaxy brains

**Numbor:** Aquarium gravel maybe

**Nice Number Neighbor:** Perhaps!!  
**Nice Number Neighbor:** I have to go but would you wanna chat more later?

**Numbor:** Yeah sure!  
**Numbor:** See ya ;P

**Nice Number Neighbor:** Nice nice nice  
**Nice Number Neighbor:** Yea ttyl

\-----

**Nice Number Neighbor:** I’m freeeeeeeee!!!  
**Nice Number Neighbor:** Worst fucking experience of my life

**Numbor:** ahaha nice one  
**Numbor:** Welcome back!  
**Numbor:** Also, uh.. Oh no??!

**Nice Number Neighbor:** sdkfjhg ok so maybe not literally the worst experience of my life, it’s just that I had three classes back to back today :P

**Numbor:** DiSgUsTiNg  
**Numbor:** You’re absolutely allowed to say worst experience bc that fucking suckssssssssss

**Nice Number Neighbor:** Have you had to go through that?

**Numbor:** Yeah, I took the max amount of credits I could last semester thinking I’d be fine  
**Numbor:** Spoiler Alert: I Was Not

**Nice Number Neighbor:** Oofie doofies  
**Nice Number Neighbor:** Did you manage to pass????

**Numbor:** Somehow, yes  
**Numbor:** Just barely, but I managed to scrape by

**Nice Number Neighbor:** Then there's hope for me yet

**Numbor:** Godspeed friend

**Nice Number Neighbor:** Thank you ;-;

\-----

**Nice Number Neighbor:** hey so do you like spaghetti?

**Numbor:** …  
**Numbor:** I fucking love spaget

**Nice Number Neighbor:** DUDE!!  
**Nice Number Neighbor:** Fucking Amazing, thank god  
**Nice Number Neighbor:** My other number neighbor hates spaget

**Numbor:** ex-fucking-scuse me?!?!?!  
**Numbor:** Well actually… hmmmm, that’s fine I guess  
**Numbor:** But has he had it with garlic bread??

**Nice Number Neighbor:** Dunno lemme ask  
**Nice Number Neighbor:** He has not

**Numbor:** Tell him to try it with garlic bread!!!

**Nice Number Neighbor:** Okay will do brb  
**Nice Number Neighbor:** He says he doesn’t like garlic

**Numbor:** >0> doesn’t like- dfhksdhfd  
**Numbor:** What is he… a vampire??

**Nice Number Neighbor:** You know what lemme ask him  
**Nice Number Neighbor:** brb  
**Nice Number Neighbor:** He says he isn’t a vampire

**Numbor:** That’s exactly what a vampire would say.

**Nice Number Neighbor:** THATS WHAT I SAID

**Numbor:** SAME HAT!!!!

**Nice Number Neighbor:** SAME HATTTT!!!!!!!

\-----

**New Fwiend:** (pls just go with this, ‘twas a dare)  
**New Fwiend:** Odd request but…  
**New Fwiend:** Talk dirty to me??

**Similar Hat!:** Sure thing babe ;)  
**Similar Hat!:** *sexy voice* dust, worn socks, day old sandwich that’s getting a little fuzzy, M U D

**New Fwiend:** fdjksahjk  
**New Fwiend:** That was just what I needed  
**New Fwiend:** Thanks for making me laugh today, and for responding in the best possible way

**Similar Hat!:** Of course, anytime  
**Similar Hat!:** Rough day??

**New Fwiend:** Kinda, just tiring  
**New Fwiend:** It’s hard being around a lot of people sometimes  
**New Fwiend:** And I’m with friends currently (hence the dare and the message) which is nice but I really just wanna decompress on my own

**Similar Hat!:** I get you  
**Similar Hat!:** You don’t have to push yourself to be someone you’re not once you leave the house.  
**Similar Hat!:** Not that I think thats what youre doing or anything, I dunno what you’re like irl I’m just saying dkfsdkjhgksdjhkfsd SORRY

**New Fwiend:** It’s okay, don’t worry about it  
**New Fwiend:** I get what you were trying to say  
**New Fwiend:** Thanks

**Similar Hat!:** You’re welcome, I suppose :)

**New Fwiend:** :)

\-----

**nice boi(?) uwu:** We’ve been talking kinda consistently over these past few day so I feel like I can safely ask this question  
**nice boi(?) uwu:** What is.. your opinion about… pineapple on pizza??

**smol friend:** No judgement???

**nice boi(?) uwu:** Nope

**smol friend:** OK cool, in that case I really like it!

**nice boi(?) uwu:** This is a judgement free zone unless you’re wrong uwu

**smol friend:** …

**nice boi(?) uwu:** …  
**nice boi(?) uwu:** HOW COULD YOU??????

**smol friend:** IM SORRY 

**nice boi(?) uwu:** YOU EVIL SON OF A GUN HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS  
**nice boi(?) uwu:** I CANT EVEN LOOK AT YOU, THIS IS IT THIS IS THE END OF OUR RELATIONSHIP

**smol friend:** NOOOOO BABE DONT LEAVE, I CAN CHANGE I SWEAR  
**smol friend:** ITS JUST FRUIT SNICKERDOODLE, DONT LET IT COME BETWEEN US PLEASE!!

**nice boi(?) uwu:** DONT YOU “SNICKERDOODLE” ME ANGELFACE  
**nice boi(?) uwu:** IT MAY BE _JUST_ FRUIT, BUT ITS GONE WHERE NO FRUIT SHOULD GO  
**nice boi(?) uwu:** WHERE NO FRUIT HAS GONE BEFORE

**smol friend:** GUMDROP PLEASE LISTEN TO REASON  
**smol friend:** WE DONT HAVE TO EVER ORDER IT  
**smol friend:** ILL DROP PINEAPPLE FOREVER IF IT MEANS KEEPING YOU DOLL

**nice boi(?) uwu:** You mean it?? You’d do that for me??

**smol friend:** Of course.  
**smol friend:** Close your eyes bro, what do you see?

**nice boi(?) uwu:** Nothing bro…

**smol friend:** That’s my world without you.

**nice boi(?) uwu:** DUDE

**smol friend:** BRO

**nice boi(?) uwu:** <3 uwu

**smol friend:** <3

**nice boi(?) uwu:** No but real talk for a sec  
**nice boi(?) uwu:** If we were ever to meet up somehow and get pizza, I wouldn’t mind if you got pineapple on yours.  
**nice boi(?) uwu:** Everyone’s allowed to have their own tastes, and I’m not gonna bash you for our differing ones.

**smol friend:** Damn we getting deep.  
**smol friend:** Thank you though, that means a lot.  
**smol friend:** And I hope you know that the same goes for me, I’m not gonna bash you seriously for an Opinion :P

**nice boi(?) uwu:** Does that mean I can look forward to non-serious bashing??

**smol friend:** Hell fuckin yeah dude  
**smol friend:** That was hella fun, and I know I’m gonna think about it later and giggle about it

**nice boi(?) uwu:** Same here lol

**smol friend:** Dope  
**smol friend:** Ttyl?

**nice boi(?) uwu:** Ye, I’ll be here whenever  
**nice boi(?) uwu:** Oh!! Also I trust you enough with this… call me Fe. 

**smol friend:** Sweet :)  
**smol friend:** Thanks for trusting me, and my friends call me Ji but you can call me anytime ;)  
**smol friend:** Byeeeeeee

**nice boi(?) uwu:** LMAO  
**nice boi(?) uwu:** Ok Ji, thank you for also trusting me lol  
**nice boi(?) uwu:** See yaaaaaaaa ;P

\-----

**Snickerdoodle Fe ;):** Hi

**Angelface Ji:** Hey

**Snickerdoodle Fe ;):** Hello 

**Angelface Ji:** Howdy

**Snickerdoodle Fe ;):** ;)  
**Snickerdoodle Fe ;):** I have a question for you, please feel free to tell me to fuck off if it’s to personal or I cross a lline

**Angelface Ji:** Okayyyyy

**Snickerdoodle Fe ;):** The other day/night whatever time it was, why were you dared to text ‘talk dirty to me’?

**Angelface Ji:** Oh that’s it??

**Snickerdoodle Fe ;):** Yeah… ahdskjflhadlsk I didn’t know if it’d be overstepping because we don’t really know too many details about each other

**Angelface Ji:** Nah you’re good, I don’t mind answering your questions  
**Angelface Ji:** You’re really fucking sweet, did you know that?!

**Snickerdoodle Fe ;):** dhfkhd thank you

**Angelface Ji:** My friends and I had bought a game at walmart the other day called ‘For the Girls’ bc it had seemd really fun and fuck gender I will buy the fun game no matter who it’s marketed towards!

**Snickerdoodle Fe ;):** P r e a c h

**Angelface Ji:** So the way it works is you roll a die to see what card you pick up and then you do what the card says. I had rolled the color that meant ‘do this dare to keep this card’  
**Angelface Ji:** The full dare was message the last person you texted asking them to talk dirty to you, BUT the last person I had texted ended up being my parents kdhfjdk  
**Angelface Ji:** At this point we’d been playing for almost two whole hours, and I was fucking Exhausted, I wanted to get to twenty-five cards (the winning card number) so badly so I could go home and recharge :(((((

**Snickerdoodle Fe ;):** OH FUCK  
**Snickerdoodle Fe ;):** but also oh babe :(((

**Angelface Ji:** You were right under them so before anyone noticed I clicked our messages instead of my parents bc I Would Have Fucking Died  
**Angelface Ji:** So yeah

**Snickerdoodle Fe ;):** Wow… ok!  
**Snickerdoodle Fe ;):** Thank for telling me lol  
**Snickerdoodle Fe ;):** And I think you and your friends made a good choice, I googled the game while you were typing and it seems fun!!!

**Angelface Ji:** lmao thank you!  
**Angelface Ji:** Maybe we could play it at some point ;)

**Snickerdoodle Fe ;):** Don’t threaten me with a good time 

**Angelface Ji:** OH!! I also have a question for you!

**Snickerdoodle Fe ;):** Shoot!

**Angelface Ji:** BANG!!!

**Snickerdoodle Fe ;):** …  
**Snickerdoodle Fe ;):** Not gonna lie that got me a little

**Angelface Ji:** :D  
**Angelface Ji:** Question Time!!  
**Angelface Ji:** What am I saved in your phone as??

**Snickerdoodle Fe ;):** Ooh!! I’d also like to know what mine is, please!?

**Angelface Ji:** Sure, but you tell me first -3-

**Snickerdoodle Fe ;):** You’re saved as Angelface Ji  
**Snickerdoodle Fe ;):** lol

**Angelface Ji:** Fitting! You’re Snickerdoodle Fe ;)

**Snickerdoodle Fe ;):** I love it  
**Snickerdoodle Fe ;):** I gotta add a little face to yours.... That makes it fifty times cuter

**Angelface Ji:** Fuck yeah

**Snickerdoodle Fe ;):** I added ;3  
**Snickerdoodle Fe ;):** It seemed Right  
**Snickerdoodle Fe ;):** You feel me?

**Angelface Ji ;3:** Yeah I’m picking up what you’re putting down

**Snickerdoodle Fe ;):** G l o r i o u s

**Angelface Ji ;3:** hehehe

\-----

**Snickerdoodle Fe ;):** Happy Two Weeks of Talking Neighbor!!!

**Angelface Ji ;3:** Happy Anniversary Bro!!

**Snickerdoodle Fe ;):** Now I know we can’t really do much to celebrate, ya know, on account of not knowing each other personally  
**Snickerdoodle Fe ;):** But I did want to do/reveal something because you’re honestly one of the funniest/kindest people I’ve ever spoken to, and the way we get along kinda feels like magic

**Angelface Ji ;3:** I want you to know that I understand what you mean perfectly, and I feel the same

**Snickerdoodle Fe ;):** Same hat!!

**Angelface Ji ;3:** Same hat! :D

**Snickerdoodle Fe ;):** Anyways… um… My full name is Felix  
**Snickerdoodle Fe ;):** Nice to meet you officially

**Angelface Ji ;3:** ^0^ Oh my gosh !!!!!

**Fe-Fe-Felix ;):** ???

**Angelface Ji ;3:** I- I’m so honored that you’ve trusted me enough with this information  
**Angelface Ji ;3:** And uh,, I’m Jisung  
**Angelface Ji ;3:** It’s nice to meet you too uwu

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** A nice name for a nice boi

**Jisung ;3:** Mhm..  
**Jisung ;3:** Yours is pretty sweet too, like you

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** Thank you ;-;

**Jisung <3:** :3c

\-----

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** I hate homework

**Jisung <3:** I feel you bro

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** I can’t do this anymore... I’ll figure it out tomorrow

**Jisung <3:** It's perfectly reasonable to take a break when you get too stressed or frustrated,,,,, not that I’d know personally but I’ve been told it helps.

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** Yeah, my cousin has said something similar,,,, I just don’t listen to him lmao

**Jisung <3:** dfgjdskgs  
**Jisung <3:** Anyways, when is your assignment due???

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** Not until Sep 1

**Jisung <3:** Oh so that’s not that bad, you have at least...  
**Jisung <3:** BITCH THATS TOMORROW

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** Anddddddddd  
**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** You say this as if you haven’t done the same damn thing (don’t lie to me, I can tell just from our convos that you’re in the same fucking boat)

**Jisung <3:** Alright, while I admit I feel your pain and understand all too well  
**Jisung <3:** and want to encourage you to speak your truth (king)  
**Jisung <3:** YOU DONT GET TO KNOW ME THAT WELL FROM ONLY A FEW WEEKS WORTH OF CONVERSATION, HOW DARE YOU CALL ME OUT LIKE THIS?!?!?!?!?

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** 0-0  
**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** I didn’t honestly expect to get that right dfjkdskds  
**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** We must have connected brain cells at some point

**Jisung <3:** God I hope so  
**Jisung <3: **There’s just one problem with that... 

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** ????

**Jisung <3:** I don’t have any brain cells

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3: **DUDE FUCKING HJDKHFKJDHKJS  
**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** ME TOO

**Jisung <3:** GJFSKAFHKJDSAFDGFJD  
**Jisung <3:** ~Just Soulmate Tings~

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3: **And I live by that

**Jisung <3: **Periodt

\-----

**Jisung <3:** Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** Uhhhhhhh  
**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** Sure!

**Jisung <3:** Thou art hot as fuck  
**Jisung <3:** ;)

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** I’m actually pretty cold right now  
**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** They keep the dance studios pretty chilled :(((

**Jisung <3:** I want you to know that I just facepalmed very hard

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** Oh no!! Why???

**Jisung <3:** Oh, just somebody missing the point on something that I said

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** Oh dang that’s always the worst

**Jisung <3:** Uh huh  
**Jisung <3:** Also you said they keep the dance studios pretty cold and I have two questions for you:  
**Jisung <3:** 1) Who is ‘they’?  
**Jisung <3:** 2) You DANCE????

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3: **1) Whoever is in charge of the athletic building’s heating/cooling system at my college  
**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** 2) Yeth I do uwu

**Jisung <3:** Wow I have one heck of a talented number neighbor/friend

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** Pshhhh not really

**Jisung <3:** UM  
**Jisung <3:** YES really  
**Jisung <3:** Dancing is hard dude!!

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3: **You’ve never even seen me dance though... I could be really bad at it

**Jisung <3:** Yeah but I can feel it in my S O U L that you aren’t sooooooo  
**Jisung <3:** If you really think you’re so bad, how about you put your money where your mouth is and send me a video???

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** ... ... ... 

**Jisung <3:** Wait boundaries dksfhkjdsfhds NEVERMIND

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** Ok

**Jisung <3:** H U H

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** I don’t have a video to send you right now, bc my face can be seen in all of them buttttttt  
**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** How about if we’re still talking by the end of the year, you come to my school's performing arts showcase and tell me what you think of my dancing straight to my face.  
**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** I think by then I’ll probably have enough balls to send you a selfie lol

**Jisung <3: **Aight BET  
**Jisung <3:** I’ll be there, and I’ll have flowers so that I can really drive home the fact that you're an AMAZING dancer!!

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** hdskjdfj okay then

**Jisung <3:** Alright

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** Cool

**Jisung <3:** Fine

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** F I N E

**Jisung <3:** Oooh you wanna kiss me so bad

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** Um, noooo. I think YOU wanna kiss ME so bad!

**Jisung <3:** Maybe so!!

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** What  
**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** ?!

**Jisung <3:** WHAT?!?!  
**Jisung <3:** GOODNIGHT

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** Lol okay  
**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** Goodnightttttt <3


	2. You Can Call Me, Monster ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys talk about monsters....

**Jisung <3:** So while I was doing some quick, easy reading before bed the other night and google recommended an article to me

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** By “easy reading” do you mean it was 2a.m. and youtube was getting boring so you went on google to look up weird stuff???

**Jisung <3:** Nooooo...

**Jisung <3:** Why, were you doing that

**Jisung <3:** ???????????

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** Psshh

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** and then I said “no”

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** ya know... like a liar

**Jisung <3:** you know, like a liar!!

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** AYYYYYYY

**Jisung <3:** Ah I guess it’s same reaction time again fdskjds

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** We’re in sync

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** N-Sync

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** hehe

**Jisung <3:** Ugh

**Jisung <3:** (I giggled tho)

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** :D

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** What were you saying before??? About google recommending something?

**Jisung <3:** Oh!! Right!

**Jisung <3: **I opened google and right there was Na Jaemin’s lovely face (it was a pic from their Boom promotions!!), and the article title was “Meet Na Jaemin, the k-pop star whose fans would do anything for him”

**Jisung <3: **And my first thought was: I absolutely would, jesus christ this is a call out

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3: **sdhfkjd 

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** Okay but they’re 100000% right and they should say it!!

**Jisung <3:** Periodt

\-----

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** Idk dude,,, I just think mothman would’ve been spotted in like.... Florida a whole lot more often if he was still hanging around

**Jisung <3: **I’m missing something I think

**Jisung <3: **wtf?????

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** Gfghdjsk FUCK

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** I’m sorry bro, I must’ve tapped our convo by mistake

**Jisung <3: **Its okie dude, I was just mad confused lol

**Jisung <3:** Still kinda am -3-

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3: **My cousin and I are arguing about mothman, and if he’s still alive

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3: **And if he is alive, is he still in WV???

**Jisung <3: **Huh... 

**Jisung <3: **Tell me your stance on this?

**Jisung <3:** Please uwu

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** Ye ye ye, lemme just collect all my ~thoughts~

**Jisung <3:** Take ur time ;)

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** Tbh I dont think the man the myth the legend himself is still around.... Maybe if he had descendants one of them picked up the torch, but it’s just been way too long since the first sighting, and I know the dude has wings (bc MOTH) but if he was described as a ‘man’ in 1967 then I don’t think he’d be hopping from place to place as often as he was in the great year (sarcasm) of 2020, ya know?

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** Moths don’t live that long! And he’s a moth human hybrid!! West Virginia is nice, but it’s not so nice that if I was over 50/60 I’d stay there year round minus quick trips across/out of the country!! Moths don’t like the cold, old people don’t like the cold,,, hell I’m 20 and I Dont Like The Fucking Cold!!!

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** Jesus christ sorry for the essay dshgkjfd

**Jisung <3: **It okie lmao

**Jisung <3:** And you make valid points 

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** Thank you :D

**Jisung <3:** Have you considered, and just hear me out, that maybe Mothman is immortal...?

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** Oh no, not you too

**Jisung <3:** DJKSHFLDHK

**Jisung <3:** NO FUCK DID I JUST TAKE YOUR COUSINS SIDE IN THIS??!?!?!??!?

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3: **YEAH BUT ITS FINE ITS A GOOD POINT TO CONSIDER 

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** I DONT FEEL BETRAYED AT ALL

**Jisung </3: **I don’t believe you

**Jisung </3:** How can I make it up to you???

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:**

**Jisung </3:** pls pls pls tell me, no more angy 

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** Only a gift that is uniquely your own can fix the crack in my heart

**Jisung </3:** I can do that.... maybe.... depends on what you mean by that

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** I mean ur lips lol

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** Give Kith

**Jisung </3:**

**-Fe-Felix <3:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHH

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** I joke, I joke

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** unless..?

**Jisung </3:** i-

**Jisung </3:** I don’t smooch strangers 0-0

**Jisung </3:** but mwah *smooches ur cheek*

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** *turns head so you smooch elsewhere ;)*

**Jisung </3:** *quickly smooches ur eyebrow instead bc you ain’t slick*

**Jisung </3:** Buy me dinner first fucker ☉▵☉凸

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3: **B E T

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3: **Your virtual smooch worked, my heart has been healed uwu

**Jisung <3: **Oh, joy. I’m so glad :P

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3: **^3^

**Jisung <3:** hehehe

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** For real tho, dinner at some point would be nice

**Jisung <3: **Ye ye ye

**Jisung <3: **We gotta get pizza, remember?!

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3: **Ah yes

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** The other betrayal

**Jisung <3:** HFDKJFSFGHDK

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3: **HEHEHEHEH

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3: **Yes, pizza

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3: **Maybe I’ll send you a selfie next week so we can finally meet up ;)

**Jisung <3:** Aight

**Jisung <3:** But promise that if we end up telling each other our full names/other info that you won’t look up my socials or anything

**Jisung <3:** I’ll do the same

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** Ohhhhh so that the first time we see one another is through the chat???

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3: **And I promise uwu

**Jisung <3: **Ye kinda

**Jisung <3: **I also kinda want to be in charge of the first photo you see fdhkjsljdf

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** Valid lmao

\-----

**Jisung <3:** Remember the other day when we were talking about mothman???

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** How could I forget? 

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3: **Its labelled ‘Bro Betrayal #2’ in my diary -.-

**Jisung <3: **HEY I GAVE YOU A SMOOCH AS AN APOLOGY FOR THAT 

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** I KNOW AND IT WAS VERY APPRECIATED, YOURE JUST VERY FUN TO PICK ON

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** It’s cute when you get flustered hehe

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3: **(just let me know if there’s ever a time where you don’t like it tho and I’ll stop, I dont want to push you away or make you uncomfy)

**Jisung <3:** Well of course its cute

**Jisung <3:** I’m cute

**Jisung <3: **(don’t worry, I don’t mind when it’s you uwu)

**Jisung <3:** (and I hope you know the same applies to you about anything I say too owo)

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** <3

**Jisung <3:** <#

**Jisung <3:** *<3

**Jisung <3:** Anyways!!

**Jisung <3:** I have a question for you

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** Shoot!

**Jisung <3:** BANG!!

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** i luv u so much

**Jisung <3:** hehehe

**Jisung <3: **Not to ruin the moment, but would you consider yourself a monster fucker??

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3: **DSKFKFLKFHSDDLKFH

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3: **Short answer: no

**Jisung <3:** And the long answer???

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** Idon’t have one at the moment lol

**Jisung <3:** Ah gotchu gotchu

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3: **What about you????

**Jisung <3:** I’m not, but there are some exceptions soooooo

**Jisung <3: **I guess a more accurate answer would be it depends on the monster

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3: **Aight

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3: **Can I have an example of a definite smash and a definite pass?

**Jisung <3:** dshkjd sure!

**Jisung <3: **I think... the Jersey Devil is a defo pass, along with BigFoot and the Yeti/Abominable Snowman

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3: **Okayyyyy, those make sense

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3: **The Chupacabra is also a hard pass

**Jisung <3:** Ooh yeah that one too

**Jisung <3: **I won’t lie, I’d smash mothman

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3: **His statue is ripped!! And for what?!?!?!??!?

**Jisung <3:** Dudes also got mad cake!!!

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** Fuck cake!!! Thats a whole bakery

**Jisung <3: **DJHDSHKHDFKSDL

**Jisung <3:** I want you to knwo that my roommate just looked at me and said “Tell your boyfriend to stop making you laugh, I’m trying to sleep”

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** HZZCK!!!!

**Jisung <3:** is- is that real???

**Jisung <3:** I threw a pillow at him uwu

**Fe-Fe-Felix <3:** As you should

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know how this happened.... I just started thinking about Virginia and then mothman popped into my head and the next thing I knew Jilix was talking about being monster fuckers... I'm so sorry
> 
> Also their convo about Jaemin was inspired by an irl convo with one of my best friends! (so S if you feel like that convo is familiar it's bc it actually happened lol)
> 
> Thanks for reading, see y'all next time uwu


	3. Call Call Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two bros chatting, nothing to see here ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what came over me, please enjoy this monster
> 
> I included another irl convo lol

**lixie <3:** I’ve been cheated by you since I don’t know when

**jisungie~:** So I made up my mind it must come to an end

**lixie <3:** Look at me now, will I ever learn??

**jisungie~:** I don’t know how but I suddenly lose control~

**lixie <3: **There’s a fire within my soul

**jisungie~:** Just One Look and I can hear a bell ring

**lixie <3: **ONE MORE LOOK and I Forget Everything

**jisungie~:** WOAH WOAH

**lixie <3:** Mamma Mia!!

**jisungie~:** Here I go again!

**lixie <3:** My my, how can I resist ya??

**jisungie~:** Mamma mia!

**lixie <3:** Does it show again?

**jisungie~:** My my, just how much I missed ya?

**lixie <3:** YEAHHHHH I BEEN BROKEN HEARTED

**jisungie~:** BLUEEE SINCE THE DAY WE PARTED

**lixie <3: **WHY WHY DID I EVER LET YOU GO

**jisungie~:** MAMMA MIA 

**lixie <3:** NOW I REALLY KNOW

**jisungie~:** MY MY

**lixie <3:** I COULD NEVER LET YOU GO  
**lixie <3:** Andddddd scene!

**jisungie~:** Not that I didn’t have an absurd amount of fun, but why???

**lixie <3:** It’s been stuck in my head all day

**jisungie~:** Ah I get it  
**jisungie~:** It will now be stuck in My head all night kdsfkjfsl

**lixie <3:** HJKDSLHS  
**lixie <3:** I sorry!!!

**jisungie~:** It otay! I dont mind  
**jisungie~:** There are worse songs, you know???

**lixie <3: **Ugh, Y E S  
**lixie <3: **After WAP came out the only thing that played in my head was the intro and Cardi’s first line, NOTHING ELSE

**jisungie~:** FHKJDLDSHDSKJLFHDSLF FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**lixie <3:** It’s not a bad song!! I just kept hearing that one part and now I can’t listen to it ;o; ;o; ;o;

**jisungie~:** I get it, I get it  
**jisungie~:** That’s me with a song me and my friends wrote

**lixie <3:** Hold up  
**lixie <3:** Bro you make music ?!?!?!?!?!!?  
**lixie <3:** Like, outside of doing it for class and stuff????

**jisungie~:** Uh yes lol

**lixie <3: **I dont know why I thought you only did it for school... you’re in the music program for a reason DUH!!

**jisungie~:** Jesus christ lix XD XD XD XD  
**jisungie~:** I dont know how we didnt have this conversation before today lol, I’m with those guys almost 25/8 when I’m not at class or work 

**lixie <3:** I don’t either tbh dskjfhkj  
**lixie <3: **Maybe because we kinda avoid talking about personal stuff still...?

**jisungie~:** True true true  
**jisungie~:** Honestly, I’m comfortable enough with you to give you my bank info...  
**jisungie~:** Will I? Fuck no!  
**jisungie~:** But if you asked I’d hesitate before saying no

**lixie <3:** Hard Same!!!  
**lixie <3:** Deep in my heart (deep in my soul) I know you’re not a murderer, but I’m still hesitating on giving you my social medias/last name because my brain is like HE STAB U

**jisungie~:** sdfjhkdlfh I’d NEVER  
**jisungie~:** Also was that an Ateez reference???

**lixie <3:** It was~ (also I know you wouldn’t hehehe)

**jisungie~:** FUCK YEAHHHH ATEEZ!!!!!

**lixie <3:** God the taste in this chat room tonight...  
**lixie <3:** Fucking Exquisite

**jisungie~:** P e r i o d t

\-----

**jisungie~:** Golcha lucid dream lowkey makes me feel like I’m going insane

**lixie <3: **The video or the song itself?!  
**lixie <3: **But I understand either way sooooooo

**jisungie~:** Uh... both

**lixie <3:** Dgjfkghfks valid

**jisungie~:** Like the video actually makes me insane and the song just makes me slightly paranoid

**lixie <3:** Yes!  
**lixie <3:** It’s like you’re walking down a hallway in a familiar building, but you have absolutely no idea where you’re going (at least for me)  
**lixie <3:** I can’t even explain the video sfhjkds

**jisungie~:** Yes no that’s the feeling of the song exactly  
**jisungie~:** You’ve got it  
**jisungie~:** The video?? Idk,, but like insane

**lixie <3: **the video is kinda like.... What fresh hell am I in that also includes cute boys?!!?!

**jisungie~:** Yes!!

**lixie <3:** Who am I? Where am I? I am not... ME

**jisungie~:** DHFKJDSGFD

\-----

**jisungie~:** lixxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**lixie <3:** sunggggggggg

**jisungie~:** I have a surprise for you

**lixie <3: **For lil old me???

**jisungie~:** mhmmmmm

**lixie <3:** okie, I ready

**jisungie~:** no u aint

_[Incoming Call]  
[jisungie~]_

Jisung froze as he heard the phone stop ringing. 

“ _Uh... hello?_ ” HOLY SHIT THIS MAN’S VOICE WAS DEEP! Jisung was not expecting that. “Jisung?”

Jisung shook his head before clearing his throat. “Hi, hey, hello... sorry I kinda zoned out for a minute.”

“ _That's okay, I just got scared you were gonna hang up._ ”

“What?? Me hang up on you? Never! I know I’ve only heard you say a max of maybe 20 words but honestly, could kinda listen to your voice forever dude.” Fuck why did he say that, Felix was gonna hang up on him for sure-

“ _HAHA, thank you very much. And it’s a two-way street bro, your voice is nice too._ ” 

“Pshh, thank you, but I truly have nothing on you. The deep tone, glorious. The accent, hot.”

“ _Jisunggggg._ ” Jisung flopped over onto his pillows from where he was sitting. Is this what a heart attack feels like? He was gonna die because a cute boy was talking to him over the phone. Jisung didn’t even know what this boy looks like and he’s gonna perish over him saying only his name!! Fuck thats the gayest thing.

“Felixxxxx.” Jisung heard a puff of air come through the speaker. 

“ _You can’t say I’m good looking just because my voice is nice. And I can’t help the accent, so it doesn’t count._ ”

“Where are you from?”

“ _Australia, why?_ ”

“I needed to know where my prince charming was from, that’s all.”

“ _Oh my god.... Jisung, bro, please, shut the fuck up. I’m gonna explode from all the blood rushing to my face._ ” Jisung heard Felix take a deep breath before continuing his little rant. “ _Also, how the fuck are you so confident right now??? You’re so easy to rile up and embarrass over text!_ ”

Jisung shrugged before realizing Felix couldn’t see him. “T-B-H I have no idea, this is pretty new for me too. Oh! Also, fun fact: you aren’t the only Australian I know, surprisingly!”

“ _Really?? Who’s the other one? Actually wait no don’t tell me, sorry if I overstepped._ ” Jisung giggled at Felix’s voice going from curious to panicked in a matter of seconds.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. I’ll tell you. That’s kinda why I called in the first place.”

“ _You called to tell me about another Aussie?? But you didn’t even know where I was from?_ ”

“No dumbass, I called you so we could break more boundaries as friends lol,” Jisung bit his lip nervously before continuing. “Only if you want to of course. But I just really wanted to get to know you better. Texting is great and all but sometimes it’s hard to reply or think of things to say so I wanted to call. Sorry by the way if that was over the line-”

“ _Jisung. JISUNG,_ ” Jisung cut his rant short as he realized Felix was calling his name. “ _I get it, sometimes phone calls with friends just hit different. You don’t have to apologize for calling, if I wasn’t comfortable talking I wouldn’t have answered and would have just texted you instead. Okay? Breathe dude, everything is fine._ ”

Jisung took a deep breath to collect himself. Felix was right, everything was fine, he was just over thinking things a little. 

“Okay,” He said. “You’re right. My brain just ran away for a second. Why don’t you ask me a question first?”

“ _Sure, I can do that! Uhhh, who else do you know that’s Aussie?_ ”

“Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to say huh? I don’t know if you know him, he graduated a few years before us and he was in music production. He’s actually one of the guys I produce with on the regular. His name is Chan!”

“ _Wait, as in like... Bang Chan??_ ”

“Uh, yeah. How’d you know?” 

“ _As crazy as this sounds, I swear to god I’m not pranking you._ ” 

“Ooookay?” He was so confused, why would Felix think Jisung would believe his answer was a prank?

“ _Chan’s my cousin dude._ ”

Oh, that’s why. Jisung felt his jaw drop, thoughts going double time as he tried to put the puzzle together. 

“No fucking way,” he finally said.

“ _Yes, way!! I’m staying with him this semester, hold on lemme get him. AY YO CHRIS-_ ”

Jisung had to pull the phone away from his ear at that last part. Why would Felix yell that close to the phone? Jesus, it felt like his ear was ringing. Jisung put his phone on speaker just in case that happened again. Plus this way he could give his arm a break, it was starting to cramp after holding the phone up.

“ _Hello, Jisung you still there?_ ” Oh good, Felix was back.

“Yeah, I’m here, even after being deafened by you yelling for-”

“ _Jisung-ah??_ ”

Jisung was floored, once again. “Channie-hyung??”

“ _Well this is a surprise! I didn’t know you knew Felix Sung!_ ”

“Uh, well I don’t technically... He’s my number neighbor, the one I’ve been telling you and Binnie-hyung about?” Jisung could practically see the emotions going across Chan’s face. First it would be a blank look, then surprise, then confusion, and finally, concerned. Jisung tensed in preparation for the lecture he knew was coming. The ‘Stranger-Danger Talk’ he’d already received once before, when he’d first told Chan about his plan to text two random numbers.

“ _Wow everything makes so much more sense now, okay, I’m gonna let you get back on the phone with your boyfriend now, bye Jisung. I’ll see you Thursday!_ ”

“Yah!!! He’s not my boyfriend!!” Jisung’s ear were on fire, he knew it. He heard Felix say something similar in the background. At least they were on the same page.

“ _It’s me again. Your turn to ask a question right?_ ”

“Oh right, forgot we were doing that. The fact that you’re related to Chan threw me completely lol.”

“ _I can’t believe you guys know each other, like what are the chances?!_ ”

“Small world I guess,” Jisung paused to yawn before asking his question. Damn it must be getting late. “I have two technically.”

“ _Alright, hit me with em._ ”

“Okay, so the first is when’s your birthday? And the second is would you mind if after you answer we sign off for tonight? I just realized how late it's getting.”

“ _Yeah, no that sounds good to me. And my birthday just passed, it’s September 15th._ ”

Jisung suddenly felt wide awake.

“No. Fucking. WAY.”

“ _What? What what what????_ ”

“So my birthday also just passed, it was the 14th.”

“ _Of September??_ ”

“Fuck yeah dude!!”

“ _Holy shit!!! We’re practically twins! This is so fucking great._ ”

Jisung laughed softly at the stunned tone in Felix’s voice. This call had gone way better than expected.

“This was really fun.”

“ _Yeah, it was! Thank you for calling._ ”

“Thank you for answering lol. I’ll talk to you again soon?”

“ _Absolutely! Goodnight, Jisung._ ”

“Night Felix, sleep well.”

“ _Thanks, you too._ ”

“Bye.”

“ _Bye._ ” Jisung had a smile still on his face as he hung up the phone, eyes closing from exhaustion. A vibration made him reopen them though. Who the fuck???

**lixie <3: **night babe <3

**jisungie~:** go the fuck to sleep!!!  
**jisungie~:** <3 <3 <3

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Lemme know if there's anything you think our boys should talk about! 
> 
> The part at the beginning was purely because I've had that verse stuck in my head, but not the abba version, it's [this version!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kewXtkGmDtw)
> 
> Also, stan Nct, Ateez, and Golden Child (and Seventeen too while we're here) they'll probably pop up a lot dhskjhdslk, recommend some girl groups you think they should listen to?


	4. Wait, Lemme Take A Selfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung feels confident enough to ask Felix for a selfie. Except things don't really go to plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little sad, don't let the hype title fool you. I'm sorry :P

**jisungie~:** So I was thinking... 

**lixie <3:** That’s dangerous

**jisungie~:** -_-  
**jisungie~:** I knew you were gonna say that 

**lixie <3:** :D

**jisungie~:** Anywayssssss  
**jisungie~:** I figured that because you know Chan and I know Chan, and he’s a pretty okay judge of character  
**jisungie~:** That maybe, just maybe, it would be okay if we sent each other selfies, maybe

**lixie <3:** Wellll, maybe, just maybe, that’d maybe be okay with me  
**lixie <3:** Maybe

**jisungie~:** You’re making fun of me aren’t you

**lixie <3: **Me, make fun of you  
**lixie <3: **Babe, I’d never uwu

**jisungie~:** fine, then I guess you don’t want to see my face today >:P

**lixie <3:** No no no I do  
**lixie <3:** I’m sorry ono

**jisungie~:** humph  
**jisungie~:** you better be òwó

**lixie <3:** ówò  
**lixie <3:** Let me find a good selfie to send you ;D

**jisungie~:** Wait, actually, I’m sorry  
**jisungie~:** I dont think I’m actually ready to show you what I look like yet  
**jisungie~:** i dont think im ready to see your face quite yet either, im soory  
**jisungie~:** sorry sorry sorry

**lixie <3:** That's okay!!  
**lixie <3: **It wasn’t from the teasing was it???

**jisungie~:** No, that was fine  
**jisungie~:** I told you the other day, remember, if I was really upset I’d tell you  
**jisungie~:** This isn’t that

**lixie <3: **Okay, I just wanted to make sure  
**lixie <3:** Can I ask what made you change your mind? (You don’t have to tell me, I just want to know what you’re thinking, but please feel free to tell me to heck off if you’d rather not get into it)

**jisungie~:** You can ask, I dont think my answer is very good tho (thank you for being so considerate)

**lixie <3:** Would it be easier if we were actually speaking for this?

**jisungie~:** I can’t, right now  
**jisungie~:** I think I might cry if I try to speak it out loud instead of type it

**lixie <3:** oh babe :(  
**lixie <3:** Whatever makes you the most comfortable okie?

**jisungie~:** okie  
**jisungie~:** I just need a minute to collect my thoughts about this

**lixie <3:** Okie, I’ll be here when you’re ready

**jisungie~:** I was feeling really good earlier when I had gotten home so I had the confidence to suggest what I did. But once I sat down, my head started to send the thought train down a sucky track. I don’t know... I feel like we’ve gotten our friendship to a really nice and comfortable place, we can easily joke about things and there’s no outside factors that effect (affect?) how we feel. Talking on the phone is okay, because there’s still really little that can happen minus like... I don’t know, background noise or something. It’s just... having you see my face changes things.

**lixie <3:** It wouldn’t change anything

**jisungie~:** Yes, it would because you have an image of me in your head, and maybe the image doesn’t have a face, but you have a concept of what I’m like, and as soon as that image changes, our relationship changes, whether we like it or not. And I don’t want things to change between us Felix.

**lixie <3:** Jisung...  
**lixie <3: **I’m gonna call you okay? You dont have to speak, but I need you to hear what I’m gonna say and know I’m being serious, and I feel like the best way for me to do that is over the phone. Is that okay?

**jisungie~:** okay... 

_[INCOMING CALL]  
[lixie <3]_

“ _Hello? Jisung? I know I said you didn’t have to talk but could you just say hello, so I know you’re there and I’m not just talking to the void please? Not that talking to the void would be a bad thing, it seems like a nice being, but that’s not who I wanna talk to right now lol._ ”

Jisung rolled his eyes at Felix’s monologue. God this boy rambled almost as bad as he did when nervous. Jisung sniffed and rubbed his eyes before speaking.

“Hi Felix.”

“ _Hi friend. I need you to know that I mean everything I’m about to say. I’m not just saying this to make you feel better or anything like that._ ” 

There was a pause from Felix for a second.

“ _Well, it's kinda to make you feel better, but that’s secondary to reassurance right now._ ” 

“Okay,” Jisung sniffed again. He knew Felix had said he didn’t have to talk, and he didn’t want to, but he felt like he should at least give Felix some indication that he was listening.

“ _You said you didn’t want things to change between us, and I get where you're coming from, I can’t promise that our friendship won’t change over the course of the next few weeks. But our friendship has been changing this whole time, since the moment you messaged me, and then decided to reach out a second time after I made that awful joke. Our friendship has only grown stronger, and it’s a type of change that's happened for the better._ ” Jisung heard Felix sigh before he continued. “ _Me knowing what you look like isn’t gonna completely flip our relationship. I do have an idea of what I think you look like, but it’s more along the lines of ‘cute as fuck,’ and ‘easy to tease,’ and ‘super fucking kind.’ There’s no way those things are changing any time soon, I think they’re a big part of who you are so... I’m not changing anything. I’m not gonna change how often I text you, or the type of stuff we talk about, or- or how much I lowkey, but not really, flirt with you because I all of a sudden know what you look like. I can’t give you a pinky promise right now but please trust me about this._ ”

“Mhm...” Jisung took a deep breath to try and collect himself before he started crying like a baby. Why did Felix have to be so sweet? This type of thing had to be illegal somewhere. “Thank you, that helped a little. I can’t say it helped completely because my brain is gonna be mean to me until I eventually do something that makes it panic harder, but really, thank you Felix.”

“ _Of course, I’m glad I could help even a little bit. And tell your brain that I’m the only one that gets to be mean to you._ ”

Jisung snorted, “Uh-huh, sure cause that’ll work. And you’re hardly mean, you just like to pretend so that you get to make fun of me.”

“ _Alright well, you’ve got me there._ ”

“Can we go back to texting now?”

“ _Ye ye, thank you for letting me call you._ ”

“Thank you for calling. Talk to you in a second.”

“ _Okay, bye bye._ ”

“Bye,” Jisung smiled down at his phone as he hung up. Stepping out of his comfort zone and messaging someone new almost a month ago was shaping up to be a pretty nice experience. As he was thinking, his phone lit up with a message. 

**lixie <3:** knock knock, is anybody homeeeeee?

**jisungie~:** Fool, I never leave the house  
**jisungie~:** Of course there’s somebody home

**lixie <3:** Good because I have a delivery for a Mister Jisung ____

**jisungie~:** Han

**lixie <3:** ???

**jisungie~:** My last name  
**jisungie~:** It’s Han

**lixie <3:** Thank you uwu  
**lixie <3:** Jisung Han  
**lixie <3:** wait no  
**lixie <3:** Han Jisung  
**lixie <3:** I like it 

**jisungie~:** Thank you I got it for my birthday  
**jisungie~:** hehe

**lixie <3:** dshkjdslflskdj  
**lixie <3:** PACKAGE!!!  
**lixie <3: **For a Mister Han Jisung

**jisungie~:** That would be me!!!

**lixie <3:** Great! Here you go sir!  
**lixie <3:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

**jisungie~:** ////0////  
**jisungie~:** T-thank you very much  
**jisungie~:** I have a return package! Here it is:  
**jisungie~:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

**lixie <3:** hehehe  
**lixie <3:** Thank you, I’ll be sure to deliver it promptly

**jisungie~:** Glorious :)

**lixie <3:** Oh! Btw my last name is Lee  
**lixie <3:** The name’s Felix, Lee Felix

**jisungie~:** omg you absolute dork

**lixie <3:** :D

**jisungie~:** Thanks for sharing, and for earlier lol

**lixie <3: **You’re welcome uwu  
**lixie <3:** I’ll talk to you tomorrow?

**jisungie~:** Sounds like a plan :D

**lixie <3:** Coolio, ttyl 

**jisungie~:** ttyl lol  
**jisungie~:** <3

**lixie <3:** <3

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is a chapter that kinda got away from me. I had a plan and then my brain completely derailed said plan.
> 
> Anyways! I hope y'all enjoyed! See you all next chapter uwu


	5. Q&A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, Her Big

**jisungie~:** Good morning, lets get this bread

 **lixie <3: **Obtain this grain!!

 **jisungie~:** Are you busy today??

 **lixie <3:** I have class in a little bit but after that I’m free  
**lixie <3: **Why, what’s up?

 **jisungie~:** I finished class and I wanted to talk to you uwu  
**jisungie~:** That's all :D

 **lixie <3:** Wait, you’re already done with class????

 **jisungie~:** Yeahhhhhhh owo

 **lixie <3: **But it’s only 8:50?????

 **jisungie~:** yeah unu  
**jisungie~:** The class starts at 7:35 on Monday and Wednesday  
**jisungie~:** This was the only class time that wasn’t full :(((((

 **lixie <3: **Oh babe, yuck

 **jisungie~:** Its not too bad... I have the rest of the day to do whatever I want basically!!

 **lixie <3:** Thats true I guess  
**lixie <3:** I gtg, I have class now  
**lixie <3:** Talk to you soon???

 **jisungie~:** Okie!!! Ttyl hehe  
**jisungie~:** We’ll play 20Qs when you get out of class lol  
**jisungie~:** Byeeeeeee

 **lixie <3:** heck yeah :D  
**lixie <3:** bye

\-----

 **lixie <3:**

**jisungie~:** I love that you send some version of this almost every time you get out of class

 **lixie <3:** Gotta stay on brand hehe

 **jisungie~:** dhkjfslf

 **lixie <3: **Anyways,,, 20Qs???

 **jisungie~:** Yes omg lets gooooo  
**jisungie~:** I’ve had a question that I’ve been dying to ask

 **lixie <3:** Hit me

 **jisungie~:** *smack*  
**jisungie~:** :D  
**jisungie~:** Cats or dogs?

 **lixie <3: **dfhjkdshfj I should’ve expected that, this happens every time lol  
**lixie <3:** and as much as I think cats are super cute, I have to go with dogs

 **jisungie~:** Valid, same here!!!  
**jisungie~:** Your turn

 **lixie <3: **Wait just to double check, we’re both asking 10 questions right??

 **jisungie~:** right!!

 **lixie <3:** okie!  
**lixie <3:** Favorite color??

 **jisungie~:** Red!!

 **lixie <3:** Ooh mine is black!!  
**lixie <3:** We’d make a nice aesthetic!

 **jisungie~:** ;)  
**jisungie~:** favorite food?

 **lixie <3:** Uhhhh I can't pick just one shjfksjdhf  
**lixie <3:** But I really enjoy breakfast foods!!  
**lixie <3:** So maybe in a way pancakes are my favorite

 **jisungie~:** That’s valid hehe  
**jisungie~:** Mine is cheesecake :D

 **lixie <3:** That’s so fitting

 **jisungie~:** ???

 **lixie <3:** You just seem like the type of person who enjoys sweet things lol

 **jisungie~:**

**lixie <3:** LMAO  
**lixie <3:** Favorite sport?

 **jisungie~:** Am I allowed to say none????

 **lixie <3:** HJLDHSJFLFHJDKSHJD  
**lixie <3:** I mean... yes

 **jisungie~:** None then uwu  
**jisungie~:** Well,,, actually, I like dancing! Even though I don’t really do it seriously and it's just for fun, I like seeing other people do it professionally!

 **lixie <3:** Are you saying that bc you know that I dance or?????

 **jisungie~:** That’s part of it hehe! I do really wanna see you dance bcus I know you’re probably hella good  
**jisungie~:** But I also have good memories of playing Just Dance when I was younger and doing random dance challenges with my roommates XD XD XD

 **lixie <3:** (///-///)  
**lixie <3:** Just Dance really didn’t have to go that hard... Hell it still goes hard!!

 **jisungie~:** True that!!!  
**jisungie~:** Oh you didn’t say what your fav sport is!

 **lixie <3:** OH! It’s soccer/football lol!  
**lixie <3:** Dance too lol

 **jisungie~:** Nice nice nice  
**jisungie~:** I can see the appeal  
**jisungie~:** Favorite season?

 **lixie <3:** Autumn and winter!!  
**lixie <3:** I love the snow

 **jisungie~:** Same hat!! Well, just winter but still!

 **lixie <3:** Some people don’t like winter and that’s fine... BUT SHE IS VERY BEAUTIFUL TO ME!!!

 **jisungie~:** Speak Your Truth King!!!

 **lixie <3:** Hahaha  
**lixie <3:** What job do you think you’d be terrible at??

 **jisungie~:** Oh any job where I have to be on the phone for long periods of time  
**jisungie~:** Esp if I would be on the phone with strangers

 **lixie <3:** I get it, talking on the phone can be tiring sometimes  
**lixie <3:** I think I’d be bad at customer service jobs

 **jisungie~:** How come??

 **lixie <3:** I’d lose my shit on disrespectful customers sdfhdjkfd

 **jisungie~:** V A L I D  
**jisungie~:** People don’t understand that I am simply doing my job, and No Ma’am I Can Not Go Look In The Back Because If They Were In They Back They’d Be On The Shelf

 **lixie <3:** You work in customer service????

 **jisungie~:** Yeah, at a department store  
**jisungie~:** It sucks but it gives me a little extra cash so I’ll put up with it for now

 **lixie <3:** I feel that  
**lixie <3:** We aren’t exactly in the same boat (I work at a pizza place!) but I understand not wanting to be broke 25/8

 **jisungie~:** America Bls Raise The Minimum Wage~ I’m tired of your bullshit~~

 **lixie <3:** P e r i o d t  
**lixie <3:** Your turn to ask a question Jisungie

 **jisungie~:** JISUNGIE  
**jisungie~:** UWU  
**jisungie~:** What’s a tv show or youtube channel that doesn’t exist but Should?

 **lixie <3:** Oof this one is hard...  
**lixie <3:** Bc there’s already so much that Does exist so thinking of something that doesn’t is hard

 **jisungie~:** I get that, I have to think about this too so take your time :)

 **lixie <3:** Okie I think I’ve got something  
**lixie <3:** A time lapse channel of nature growing, like after a forest fire or something like that

 **jisungie~:** Ooooooh that’d be so cool!!!  
**jisungie~:** I would kinda like to see a behind the scenes channel of how animators brainstorm ideas and then put those ideas either on paper or on a program

 **lixie <3:** I guess it's galaxy brain hours!!! That's such a good idea!

 **jisungie~:** ty ty :3

 **lixie <3: **Would you consider cereal a soup?

 **jisungie~:** N O  
**jisungie~:** It just doesn’t seem right... Like I know there are cold soups, but it just doesn’t hit the same  
**jisungie~:** Soups are HEARTY

 **lixie <3:** Ok I suppose  
**lixie <3:** But I’m gonna say yes because it has a broth (milk) and stuff that goes in the broth (the cereal itself)  
**lixie <3: **Breakfast Soup :D

 **jisungie~:** >_>  
**jisungie~:** We’re gonna have to agree to disagree on this one before it turns into pineapple on pizza part... 3???

 **lixie <3:** Tbh I don’t remember lmao

 **jisungie~:** hehehe  
**jisungie~:** If animals could talk, which would be the rudest?

 **lixie <3:** Cats  
**lixie <3:** They’re very cute but they have no concept of human feelings  
**lixie <3:** Squirrels are a close second tho

 **jisungie~:** I love squirrels!! But yeah I can see where you’re coming from, they’re scary dsfhjkdhfjk  
**jisungie~:** I feel like rodents would probably be really rude, just because they have no idea what BOUNDARIES are

 **lixie <3: **Esp NY rodents shkjdhfkjdsh

 **jisungie~:** God ain’t that the truth

 **lixie <3:** What’s a popular tv show you absolutely Refuse to watch?

 **jisungie~:** 13 Reasons Why  
**jisungie~:** That whole show just hasn’t sat right with me since they announced it

 **lixie <3: **S A M E  
**lixie <3:** My friends have talked about it, and how good it is/how much they liked it and I just can’t relate

 **jisungie~:** Next question??

 **lixie <3:** Yeah I don’t really wanna go too into this topic

 **jisungie~:** Me neither, let's keep the good day good  
**jisungie~:** Favorite movie?

 **lixie <3:** At the moment it’s Monty Python and The Holy Grail

 **jisungie~:** ...  
**jisungie~:** Not gonna lie, I haven’t seen it

 **lixie <3:** I hadn’t either until I moved in with Chan, but we watched it one night and now I can’t stop quoting it

 **jisungie~:** Mayhaps we’ll have to watch it together  
**jisungie~:** I really love Howl’s Moving Castle, even tho some scenes make me squeamish :P  
**jisungie~:** We Should Have A Movie Night!!!

 **lixie <3:** YES YES YES!!!!!  
**lixie <3:** Oof once we meet up it’s over for everyone else

 **jisungie~:** Prepare for trouble!

 **lixie <3:** And make it double!

 **jisungie~:** To protect the world from devastation!

 **lixie <3: **To unite all peoples within our nation!

 **jisungie~:** To denounce the evils of truth and love!

 **lixie <3:** To extend our reach to the stars above!

 **jisungie~:** Jisung!

 **lixie <3: **Felix!

 **jisungie~:** Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

 **lixie <3: **Surrender now or prepare to fight!

 **jisungie~:** Minho-hyung: Meowth! That’s right!!

 **lixie <3:** Minho: Meowth! that's right >;3  
**lixie <3:** Wait... Minho-hyung as in  
**lixie <3:** Lee Minho???

 **jisungie~:** NO FUCKING WAY  
**jisungie~:** YOU KNOW LINO?!?!?!?!?!!

 **lixie <3:** YOU?!? KNOW HIM?????

 **jisungie~:** He was the first friend I made after coming here uwu  
**jisungie~:** We met at one of the first meeting for the Korean-American Society on campus and just stuck to each other haha  
**jisungie~:** It was thanks to him that I got to meet Changbin and Chan :D

 **lixie <3:** W O W  
**lixie <3:** Our world just keeps getting smaller and smaller lol  
**lixie <3**: He’s the TA for one of my dance workshops, and he’s technically my “advisor” for this year’s final showcase

 **jisungie~:** That’s so cool! Now I’m even more excited to see you dance!!!!

 **lixie <3:** uwu  
**lixie <3: **What mythical creature do you think would improve the world the most if it existed?

 **jisungie~:** Unicorns!!! Because of their healing magic!  
**jisungie~:** but i also feel like they’d probably go extinct very fast bcus of trophy hunting :((((((((((((

 **lixie <3: **D R A G O N S  
**lixie <3:** oh yeah :((((((  
**lixie <3: **but maybe they’d be protected!! By like... the wildlife conservation people (I dont remember the name sdfjkhfkshjf)

 **jisungie~:** maybe... I would hope so (I dont know it either hsdjkdkhfjs)  
**jisungie~:** Who are some of your favorite musical artists right now?

 **lixie <3:** Ooof hold on there’s a few  
**lixie <3:** Sam Smith, Bebe Rexa, Twice, and... Coldplay

 **jisungie~:** Wow, we love a man with taste!!!  
**jisungie~:** Mine are probably Block B, Dreamcatcher, Childish Gambino, Fitz and the Tantrums, and maybe... hmm idk... let’s go with Lady Gaga

 **lixie <3:** Good taste!! This man has Good Taste!!!1  
**lixie <3:** Omg wait!

 **jisungie~:** ????

 **lixie <3:** HOW COULD I FORGET 3RACHA??!??!?!?!

 **jisungie~:** YOU LISTEN TO 3RACHA??????

 **lixie <3:** FUCK YEAH DUDE!!!  
**lixie <3: **THEIR MUSIC GOES SO H A R D  
**lixie <3:** I MET CB97 AND ALMOST FUCKING D I E D  
**lixie <3:** THE MINUTE I MEET J.ONE AND SPEARB THATS IT, ITS OVER  
**lixie <3:** IMMEDIATE ASCENSION

 **jisungie~:** I mean fucking same  
**jisungie~:** How did you hear about them??  
**jisungie~:** Nobody else I know had heard of them before I introduced them lmao

 **lixie <3: **This was, once again, Chan’s fault lolololol  
**lixie <3:** He sent me one of their songs and that was it, I was hooked

 **jisungie~:** Which song???

 **lixie <3:** MAAAAAAAAAAAATROSHYKA

 **jisungie~:** FUCK YEAHHHHHH  
**jisungie~:** I FUCKIN LOVE THAT SONG

 **lixie <3:** ITS SO GOOOOOOD  
**lixie <3:** AND FOR WHAT?!?!?!?

 **jisungie~:** PERIOD

 **lixie <3: **anyways moving on hehehe  
**lixie <3:** What’s your favorite pokemon???

 **jisungie~:** Mareep!! So Fluffy!!!  
**jisungie~:** Look Sheep!  
**jisungie~:**

**lixie <3:** Ahhhh! Soft baby!!!  
**lixie <3:** That funny bc mine is flaaffy!!  
**lixie <3: **

**jisungie~:** Sheep^2!!!!!!!  
**jisungie~:** Soft electric!

 **lixie <3:** E x a c t l y

 **jisungie~:** what would be the worst thing for the government to make illegal?

 **lixie <3:** Memes 200%  
**lixie <3:** They’re such a big part of how people connect and communicate, I just feel like conversations would be so different

 **jisungie~:** Points are being made!  
**jisungie~:** I agree, I don’t think I’d be able to get through conversations  
**jisungie~:** Also, if they took away all types of social media, I wouldn’t know what to do with myself  
**jisungie~:** Like... okay, sure I could go outside, or read a book, or study, or talk to my family BUT social media offers that little extra something

 **lixie <3:** It lets me connect with people that I wouldn’t typically encounter on a day to day basis!!

 **jisungie~:** Exactly!!! Not that I do much connecting but it’s the thought that counts!

 **lixie <3:** You connected with me uwu

 **jisungie~:** That’s true, if I hadn’t seen other do it I probably wouldn’t have texted you  
**jisungie~:** Omg that thought just made me sad :<

 **lixie <3:** But you did!!! And here we are!  
**lixie <3:** And even if you hadn’t, I’m sure we would’ve met eventually! We know 2 out of 2 of the same people so far, there’s no way we could’ve avoided it lol

 **jisungie~:** uwu uwu uwu  
**jisungie~:** Lixie Big Brain

 **lixie <3: **uwuwuwuwuwuwu  
**lixie <3:** In one sentence, with absolutely no context, what’s the best inside joke you’ve been a part of??

 **jisungie~:** Ooh I actually have 2 hehe  
**jisungie~:** The first is “Mares...”  
**jisungie~:** And the second is “HELLO BIG SEXC”

 **lixie <3: **Lmao I love those  
**lixie <3:** Mine would have to be...  
**lixie <3:** “Oop here I go killin again”  
**lixie <3: **OH OH OH ORRRRR  
**lixie <3:** “Yearn for the urn”

 **jisungie~:** HJDKHFDJKSDHJF  
**jisungie~:** PHAT MOOD!!!!

 **lixie <3:** XD XD XD XD XD

 **jisungie~:** Hmmmm  
**jisungie~:** Oh! If life were a video game, what would a cheat code be for it?

 **lixie <3:** Idk what it would be used for but the cha cha slide would def be one

 **jisungie~:** Ok, Yes  
**jisungie~:** Also the cupid shuffle!!

 **lixie <3: **Ooh! Also, Seventeen’s Left & Right!!!!

 **jisungie~:** Absolutely!!!  
**jisungie~:** Any song that tells you to move in a certain direction really dhjkfkdfhgjfk

 **lixie <3: **Favorite holiday???

 **jisungie~:** Halloween!!!  
**jisungie~:** I am very much a wimp but I really like the costumes and the films

 **lixie <3:** Thats valid! Plus people like to celebrate the whole munth, which is always fun!  
**lixie <3:** *month  
**lixie <3: **That’s kinda similar to why I like Christmas!

 **jisungie~:** Another good holiday!  
**jisungie~:** Christmas music is unfairly catchy

 **lixie <3:** They really are!!

 **jisungie~:** Omg I just looked at the time  
**jisungie~:** It’s almost noon!!!

 **lixie <3:** I gotta go after we’re done, I’m meeting up with my project partner for lunch and I completely forgot  
**lixie <3:** I’m sorry :P

 **jisungie~:** That’s okay!!  
**jisungie~:** I should probably also do work later so I don’t have to do it this weekend  
**jisungie~:** My last question is: what is your favorite John Mulaney skit?

 **lixie <3:** Definitely the delta airlines one!!  
**lixie <3:** It just hits different every time I hear it lol

 **jisungie~:** God that’s a good one  
**jisungie~:** For me it’s a tie between ‘I was sittin over on the bench’ and the what’s new pussycat one

 **lixie <3:** I WAS OVER ON THE BENCH  
**lixie <3:** I love those ones!  
**lixie <3:** Ok my final question is...  
**lixie <3:** Will you join me in holy matrihomey, bro?

 **jisiungie~:** Bro... for real???

 **lixie <3:** Hell yeah dude  
**lixie <3:** I don’t want to be just fam anymore  
**lixie <3:** I want to be bae  
**lixie <3:** I want You to be bae!

 **jisungie~:** Homey... it would be my honor!!

 **lixie <3:** Fuck yeah!!!

 **jisungie~:** I gotta tell my parents!  
**jisungie~:** We have a Bredding to plan!!  
**jisungie~:** (Bredding = Bro + Wedding)

 **lixie <3: **jesus christ I love you

 **jisungie~:** XD XD XD  
**jisungie~:** (///-///)  
**jisungie~:** Don’t you have a lunch meeting to go to!?!?!?

 **lixie <3:** f u c k  
**lixie <3: **You right, I do gotta go  
**lixie <3:** TTTL  
**lixie <3:** <3 <3 <3 <3

 **jisungie~:** <3

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed!!
> 
> This chapter was so big bc 1: its been almost 2 weeks, and 2: I REALLY didn't want to split it into two
> 
> Couple of these questions I ended up asking my roommates bc I could not answer them on my own lmao! Let me know some of your answers below? (you don't have to answer all of them lmao)
> 
> See you again next week! (maybe)


	6. Galaxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix has feelings about space... and their friendship.

**lixie <3: **Do you ever just think

 **jisungie~:** no

 **lixie <3:** lmao fair enough have a nice day

 **jisungie~:** hjkdkshfjdks

 **lixie <3: **no but for real  
**lixie <3:** do you ever just think  
**lixie <3:** about how big spce is?  
**lixie <3:** cause i do like  
**lixie <3:** at least twcie a day  
**lixie <3:** space it fuckin HUGE dude  
**lixie <3**: aliens are totoally real, tehy have to be!

 **jisungie~:** Um, no not really, space is kinda scary even though it is super cool!  
**jisungie~:** Also lixie are you okay?

 **lixie <3:** yeah... sleepy

 **jisungie~:** I can tell lol  
**jisungie~:** You should go to sleep, its almost 2am

 **lixie <3:** no iw anna talk to u  
**lixie <3:** didnt talk to you almost all week bcus off stupid exams  
**lixie <3: **i missed you :(((((((((((((

 **jisungie~:** I missed you too :((  
**jisungie~:** But we could always talk first thing tomorrow

 **lixie <3:** u mean later today aHAHAh

 **jisungie~:** omg yes, you dork  
**jisungie~:** later today (◔_◔)  
**jisungie~:** I don’t have classes TODAY because its friday

 **lixie <3:** me neither!!!  
**lixie <3:** hey jisung

 **jisungie~:** yeah??

 **lixie <3:** i knw this might just sound like extra tired nonsense but i really need you to know thT i think of you as my best friend,,, like i dont think ive ever gotten this close with someone so fast  
**lixie <3:** and yeah we dont really talk about serious stuff all that often but i know that if i needed to get some shit off my chest i totally could  
**lixie <3:** and you could do the same !!  
**lixie <3: **we just click so well, and it seems like you just GET ME, ya feel???  
**lixie <3:** fuck dude... you might even be my soulmate! Hahaha  
**lixie <3:** out of all the places in space time that I could have ended up in, im really glad to have ended up here on earth with you  
**lixie <3:** gonna sleep now, b4 i get sappier lolololol  
**lixie <3: **gn buddy <3 <3 <3

 **jisungie~:** OMG FELIX!!!!  
**jisungie~:** I leave my phone for two minutes and then you go and drop this on me?!?!?!!?  
**jisungie~:** I understand so well  
**jisungie~:** It’s really nice having someone who understands without having to UNDERSTAND  
**jisungie~:** and fuck it, if you wanna say we’re soulmates, we’re soulmates  
**jisungie~:** I mean... we ended up here, somehow, so that’s gotta count for something  
**jisungie~:** I’m really glad the universe put us together  
**jisungie~:** goodnight, sleep well <3 <3

\-----

 **lixie <3: **WOW  
**lixie <3: **Thats the last time I take any form of fuckin sleep aids

 **jisungie~:** ???  
**jisungie~:** Explain please??

 **lixie <3: **So I had 3 exams and a dance evaluation yesterday and was feeling some type a way when i got home, so I decided that the rest of the day was gonna be stress free so that I could sleep properly without a whole lot on my mind  
**lixie <3: **I eat dinner, put on a movie, and then promptly start to zone out thinking about literally all of the things I could have done wrong in my exams/evaluations

 **jisungie~:** oh jeez

 **lixie <3:** oh jeez is right!  
**lixie <3:** It was almost 9 (i think) when the movie ended,,, and I keep saying ‘the movie’ because I could not, for the life of me, tell you which movie it was or what it was about

 **jisungie~:** f u c k

 **lixie <3:** So then I think ‘Fuck it, relaxing isn’t working. Imma ask Chan for some form of sleep aid so that I can fall asleep easily and sleep really frickin good tonight.’  
**lixie <3: **Now I know what you’re thinking: maybe he was able to fall asleep no problem once the drugs kicked in, and he’ll feel better tomorrow, right?

 **jisungie~:** Right!! (but also i was awake when you texted me so wrong!)

 **lixie <3:** W R O N G!!! I drank whatever the fuck chan gave me and promptly passed the fuck out 20-45 minutes later, which sounds like a good thing now  
**lixie <3:** but I think my body was still way too used to my regular sleeping habits so I woke up 4-6 hours later, before passing out again until an appropriate waking time

 **jisungie~:** Oh god

 **lixie <3:** Here’s the real kicker tho  
**lixie <3:** I don’t remember waking up at all.

 **jisungie~:** OH MY FUCKING GOD  
**jisungie~:** HFJDKSHFKSLJ

 **lixie <3: **Yeah so I was very confused when I woke up to your texts

 **jisungie~:** I can only imagine  
**jisungie~:** That sounds awful dude, I’m sorry that happened

 **lixie <3:** Its okay lol  
**lixie <3:** Now I know to just have an existential crisis instead of trying to block it out sdhjdksk

 **jisungie~:** Well, yeah but I get where you were coming from lmao  
**jisungie~:** Sometimes there’s just a big need to No Think

 **lixie <3:** *Adam Driver Impression* exactly, EXactly!

 **jisungie~:** HAHAHAH SJKSDHS  
**jisungie~:** I fucking LOVE THAT TIKTOK SOUND

 **lixie <3: **Me too, it’s so relatable for some reason

 **jisungie~:** It is!!  
**jisungie~:** wait back on topic for a sec  
**jisungie~:** Like you said last night Lix, we don’t really talk about heavy stuff, but you can always come to me to vent  
**jisungie~:** We’re bros for a reason dude!

 **lixie <3: **True, you right!!  
**lixie <3: **Idk I guess I just didn’t want to burden you :P

 **jisungie~:** You wouldn’t!!  
**jisungie~:** I keep playing this hot and cold game with you about sharing more personal information/our faces, do you think I’m a burden?

 **lixie <3: **NO!!! You’re never a burden!

 **jisungie~:** And I won’t ever think you’re a burden if you decide to share whatever’s weighing you down!!  
**jisungie~:** Trust me to carry some of that load, okay?

 **lixie <3: **...Okay :(((  
**lixie <3:** Thanks Ji  
**lixie <3:** I don’t really want to talk about it now, but next time I feel like that I’ll message you  
**lixie <3:** It might just be to ask for a distraction though

 **jisungie~:** That’s okay! I’ll be whatever you need, just go at your own pace :))

 **lixie <3:** :)  
**lixie <3:** How did your exams go?

 **jisungie~:** I think they went pretty okay! Ty for asking  
**jisungie~:** I only had two actual exams, and the rest were just project check-ins/professors making sure I know how to use the production equipment lol  
**jisungie~:** And yours??

 **lixie <3:** That's good!! I’m glad those went well for you  
**lixie <3:** Uhhhh tbh idk how to feel about my exams..?  
**lixie <3:** Every time I go in/come out of an exam feeling confident I end up doing really bad dhjkdkjdhshj

 **jisungie~:** Oh no!!!

 **lixie <3:** Yeah, so while I feel like I did really well on most of them, I don’t WANT to feel that way bc I don’t to be let down later

 **jisungie~:** I’m sorry baby  
**jisungie~:** That must be really hard on you

 **lixie <3:** Its really done a number on my confidence lmao  
**lixie <3:** But talking with you and hearing how much you believe in my skills even though you’ve never see me dance or anything like that has been helping a little  
**lixie <3: **So thank you ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 **jisungie~:** I’m glad to help hehehe  
**jisungie~:** (///-///)  
**jisungie~:** I would compliment you all day everyday if I could (and if you’d let me) uwu

 **lixie <3:** hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

_[2 New Messages: Bang Chanathan]_

**Bang Chanathan:** I dont know WHAT you said to Felix, but he’s panicking hardcore right now  
**Bang Chanathan:** He looks like he’s gonna explode!!! He’s so red!

 **Thing 2:** LMAO  
**Thing 2:** Take a picture for me??? Please????

 **Bang Chanathan:** I thought you guys still haven’t traded selfies? (also why haven’t you done that yet? it’s been a month hasn’t it???)

 **Thing 2:** It’s for after we’ve met lol  
**Thing 2:** (it’ll happen soon, I’m just a little scared still)

 **Bang Chanathan:** Ok ok ok sure  
**Bang Chanathan:** Are we getting together with Binnie this weekend??

 **Thing 2:** We should... I just don’t have anything new to write :P

 **Bang Chanathan:** Don’t worry, we can revisit old stuff

 **Thing 2:** Sounds good hyung!!!  
**Thing 2:** See you later then :D

 **Bang Chanathan:** Bye Jisung  
**Bang Chanathan:** Have fun talking to ~F e l i x~

 **Thing 2:** Shoosh!!

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Don't do what Felix does this chapter, it's probably much better for you if you research different sleep aids before buying/taking them!
> 
> I think I'm gonna try to keep a more consistent update schedule for this fic! I really enjoy writing for this universe but school has kinda been kicking my ass, so maybe this will help? I'll try to keep posting new chapters on Thursdays! (Saturday will be my late day in case I don't have anything ready lol)
> 
> See you all next time!!


	7. Super Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao of course I set up a posting schedule and am Immediately late dsjfkdshk (it's fine its still Saturday in my time zone ahahaha)
> 
> I've also made some styling changes throughout the fic, nothing big :)

**lixie <3:** I have one thing to say 

**jisungie~:** Ok, I’m listening 

**lixie <3:** G I R L S  
**lixie <3:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
**lixie <3:** wait we haven’t established this I don’t think, but I’m decidedly Not Straight lmao 

**jisungie~:** Lmao we haven’t, but I assumed, sorry  
**jisungie~:** No straight guy key smashes as well as you do 

**lixie <3: **HKDHJKSSJDHDK 

**jisungie~:** Point proven!  
**jisungie~:** And I’m also Not Straight™  
**jisungie~:** I guess I’d say I’m somewhere on the bisexual spectrum 

**lixie <3:** Me too! 

**lixie <3:** My attraction ratio is wack tho 

**jisungie~:** How so?? 

**lixie <3: **Assumed ratio: 50/50  
**lixie <3:** Felix’s Ratio: 65/35 in favor of femininity lol (including non-binary peeps!!!) 

**jisungie~:** That’s not too too bad tho!  
**jisungie~:** Mine is 80/20 in favor of guys!! 

**lixie <3:** UM  
**lixie <3:** Holy shit???? 

**jisungie~:** It's just because I figured out that I have a “type” for girls, and for guys that “type” is mostly anything goes, whereas for girls it's more specific...  
**jisungie~:** In the long run that doesn’t matter, but it does affect the people I flirt with :P :? 

**lixie <3:** Unless you can’t see the people you’re flirting with ;) 

**jisungie~:** That’s true!!  
**jisungie~:** Wait...  
**jisungie~:** Does that mean you’ve been flirting with me??? 

**lixie <3: **... Yeah  
**lixie <3: **Only about as much as you’ve been flirting with me tho 

**jisungie~:** but i haven’t been flirting with you??????????  
**jisungie~:** hang on wait! I see you typing!!! wait wait wait!  
**jisungie~:** i need to go reread some of our conversations  
**jisungie~:** okay so i now realize that i have indeed been flirting with you. 

**lixie <3:** LMAO XD XD XD XD  
**lixie <3:** How did you not know?!?!?!?!?! 

**jisungie~:** I DONT KNOW HJSAKSHDJK  
**jisungie~:** I think bc the way I talk to you is kinda how I am with my friends in person, we all “flirt” with each other and then pretend to be disgusted lol 

**lixie <3: **Amazing  
**lixie <3: **So when I flirted back??? 

**jisungie~:** Oh I panicked hard 

**lixie <3:** HAHAHAHAHA  
**lixie <3: **That’s the greatest thing I’ve ever heard! 

**jisungie~:** Yeah yeah yeah  
**jisungie~:** You laugh now but I know you were panicking yesterday >:P 

**lixie <3:** You have no proof. 

**jisungie~:** Maybe so... But Chan does >:) 

**lixie <3:** LIAR **lixie <3:** He wouldn’t betray me like that 

**jisungie~:** Ask him yourself if you think I’m a liar then 

**lixie <3:** I won’t. 

**jisungie~:** Why?? Are you... scared? >;) 

**lixie <3:** No!  
**lixie <3:** But at the same time yes because that man lives to embarrass me shdjksdhjfk 

**jisungie~:** Hehehehehe  
**jisungie~:** Don’t worry, he does the same thing to me  
**jisungie~:** I’m sure he’s got Plenty he could share with the both of us lol 

**lixie <3:** I’ll keep that in mind ;D 

**jisungie~:** So why did you message about girls earlier?? 

**lixie <3:** Oh wow  
**lixie <3:** I forgot that was what this convo started with lmao 

**jisungie~:** Same here, I had to scroll up lolololol 

**lixie <3: **I was watching loona’s stages  
**lixie <3:** First for Butterfly and then for Why Not? (saving Hi High for last hehe)  
**lixie <3:** And I was just reminded that yeah, girls are great  
**lixie <3: **(≧∇≦)/ (≧∇≦)/ (≧∇≦)/ 

**jisungie~:** Extremely Valid lmao  
**jisungie~:** I understand so well  
**jisungie~:** Who’s your bias? 

**lixie <3:** Chuu!!!!  
**lixie <3:** I really love her voice ;-;  
**lixie <3:** And she’s just a giant (smol) ray of sunshine who could do no evil 

**jisungie~:** Her voice is so nice!!  
**jisungie~:** I haven’t found a bias yet ://///  
**jisungie~:** Or... I guess a bias hasn’t found me yet lol 

**lixie <3: **I get it lol  
**lixie <3:** Even now when I actually have a set bias list things are probably gonna get rearranged lmao  
**lixie <3:** I think all of the girls have cycled being at the top of my bias list at some point even though they’ve only had a few comebacks 

**jisungie~:** Understandable, they’re all very lovable 

**lixie <3:** *vibrating at a frequency that could shatter glass* yeah I love loona a normal amount 

**jisungie~:** 0-0 

\----- 

**jisungie~:** have you ever heard of team starkid?? 

**lixie <3:** H-have *I* ever heard of STARKID??????  
**lixie <3: **I WANNA BE YOUR FRIEND FOREVER 

**jisungie~:** I Wanna Be A Modern Dancer!! 

**lixie <3: **WHAT A SUPER WEIRD THING TO SAY, THAT CAME OUT OF NOWHERE 

**jisungie~:** HAVE YOU HEARD THE WORD?? 

**lixie <3:** WHAT’S THE WORD? 

**jisungie~:** HE’S A COMIN 

**lixie <3:** WHOS A COMIN?? 

**jisungie~:** PAUL’S~ A COMIN 

**lixie <3:** PAUL’s A COMIN?!? 

**jisungie~:** THE STAR OF THE SHOW ;)  
**jisungie~:** Let Him Come 

**lixie <3:**LET HIM COME! 

**jisungie~:** Thank god, finally someone else in my specific circle of people with taste 

**lixie <3:** Preach!!  
**lixie <3:** Its so easy to find other people who watch starkid’s musicals on tiktok and other socials but as soon as it comes to real life people like to clam up （ꐦ𝅒_𝅒） 

**jisungie~:** Why are people so afraid to admit they watch ART???  
**jisungie~:** I’m so glad I ended up in class with the person who introduced me to them because it opened my eyes  
**jisungie~:** If that hadn’t happened, I wouldn’t know the glory that is StarKid 

**lixie <3:** I’m so glad that happened  
**lixie <3:** I def would’ve introduced you to them if that person happened, because stumbling across their youtube channel was the greatest day of my life 

**jisungie~:** Which musical did you watch first?? 

**lixie <3:** I found Twisted first!! And then went on a StarKid marathon lmao  
**lixie <3: **You??? 

**jisungie~:** I was shown Holy Musical B@tman first!  
**jisungie~:** I think she was afraid I’d get bored if it was one of the others lol  
**jisungie~:** But then we ended up watching all the others together anyways and she quickly realized that I am a nerd with many layers XD XD XD XD 

**lixie <3: **You’re the onion of nerds lmao 

**jisungie~:** ...  
**jisungie~:** you leave em out in the sun they get all brown and start sprouting little white hairs???? 

**lixie <3:** L A Y E R S  
**lixie <3:** ONION’S HAVE LAYERS. OGRE’S HAVE LAYERS. 

**jisungie~:** .*♡*｡∞(〃 ω 〃)ﾟ∞｡*♡*.  
**jisungie~:** you’re truly my best friend 

**lixie <3:** ~You’ll be Fiona, I’ll be Shrek~  
**lixie <3:** ~Ugly and immature SWAG~ 

**jisungie~:** nvm 

**lixie <3:** wow best 3racha song, no contest ;D 

**lixie <3:** Wait who was it that introduced you to Starkid?? 

**jisungie~:** Idk if you’d know h  
**jisungie~:** I was typing that and then I realized that you know Minho hyung dhjkshdjks  
**jisungie~:** Also just bc we’ve been implying this for a few weeks, you go to NYU yeah? 

**lixie <3:** Yes!! I do lol  
**lixie <3:** Idk how we haven’t met before tbh 

**jisungie~:** I have no idea jdlksjfkld  
**Jisungie~:** But then again it’s a pretty big campus so I have some idea  
**jisungie~:** Choi Jisu introduced me to starkid btw lol 

**lixie <3: **You’re right I don’t know her, but she must be amazing 

**jisungie~:** Honestly one of the sweetest people I’ve ever met, but omg we’d argue over the smallest things XD XD XD 

**lixie <3: **Oh?!?!?!??? 

**jisungie~:** It was never serious, it was just us complimenting each other and then not knowing how to accept compliments and going ‘NO U’ (with reasoning and evidence) for five minutes straight lmao 

**lixie <3: **I need to meet her  
**lixie <3: **That’s amazing 

**jisungie~:** I’ll make sure to introduce you two at some point 

**lixie <3: **Heck yeah 

\----- 

**lixie <3:** I need your opinion on something 

**jisiungie~:** Okie!! 

**lixie <3: **Should I cut my hair????  
**lixie <3:**

**jisungie~:** HSJSKJDHDSJDSKDKHFSJKDJFHSJDFKJS  
**jisungie~:** FELIXXS  
**jisungie~:** !(ෆ’∀’ෆ)!  
**jisugnie~:** (⁄ ⁄•⁄ꇴ⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ 

**lixie <3:** Sungie??? 

_[Chat with Bang Chanathan]_

**Thing 2:** HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?!??!??!?!? 

**Bang Chanathan:** ????? 

**Thing 2:** YOU DIDN’T TELL ME FELIX HAD FRECKLES!!!! (he does right???? im not just going crazy/seeing things????)  
**Thing 2:** T R A I T O R  
**Thing 2:** HES EXACTLY MY TYPE ANF YOU DIDNT HAVE THE DECENCY T O WARN ME!!! 

**Bang Chanathan:** LOL (he does)  
**Bang Chanathan:** I didn’t think it was important for you to know,,, and I had no idea what your ideal type was Hannie -3- 

**Thing 2:** JDSKHFHFDJKDSHKJS  
**Thing 2:** Don’t “HaNnIe” me!!!  
**Thing 2:** And yes you do!!!! I always panic text you and Changbinnie hyung >:( 

**WARNING: TRAITOR!!! DNI!:** Text Felix back Jisung, he’s worried  
**WARNING: TRAITOR!!! DNI!:** ;) 

**Thing 2:** ヽ(*｀ﾟД´)ﾉ 

_[Chat with lixie <3]_

**lixie <3:** Was that too sudden?  
**lixie <3:** im sorry 

**jisungie~:** NO NO NO NNO  
**jisungie~:** YOURE FINE  
**jisungie~:** YOURE BETTER THAN FINE ACTUALLY!!! TRY HOT AF/GORGEOUS/REALLY FRICKIN PRETTY  
**jisungie~:** DKDHJSKDFHJSKDHFJ 

**lixie <3:** O H  
**lixie <3:** ᵉʰᵉʰᵉ(*/∇＼⭒)  
**lixie <3:** Thank you!!! 

**jisungie~:** you cant see it but i nodded v quickly 

**lixie <3:** You’re so fucking cute when you’re flustered  
**lixie <3:** Can I see proof that you’re as cute as I think please uwu? 

**jisungie~:** (⁄ ⁄•⁄ꇴ⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
**jisungie~:** yeth  
**jisungie~:**

**lixie <3: **YOURE THE CUTEST OMFG  
**lixie <3: **BABE PLS YOURE KILLING ME, THE SWEATER PAW!!!!  
**lixie <3: **<3333333333333  
**lixie <3: **ALSO YOURE HOT AF TOO!!!!  
**lixie <3:** thank you for sharing :D 

**jisungie~:** Thank you ;-;  
**jisungie~:** and ye ye <3  
**jisungie~:** thank you for sharing first lol 

**lixie <3:** You’re welcome lol  
**lixie <3:** I didn’t mean for it to turn into both of us sharing but I’m glad it turned out that way 

**jisungie~:** Oh right! Your question!!!  
**jisungie~:** Hmmmmm I think I might need another picture to see how long it really is uwu 

**lixie <3:** You aren’t subtle lol  
**lixie <3:**   
**lixie <3:** Ta-da! 

**jisungie~:** HSJSKJDHDSJD 0~0  
**jisungie~:** <33333333333  
**jisungie~:** I think you should maybe leave it for now and cut it when it gets annoying lol  
**jisungie~:** But idk its up to you 

**lixie <3: **Okie!!!  
**lixie <3: **Thank you for the help uwu 

**jisungie~:** Anytime uwu 

\----- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!!
> 
> Jilix have finally shared their faces!!! This has been a moment awaited by many (including me lmao), thank you all for being patient :D
> 
> I make a lot of references to Team Starkid this chapter! They're a really great musical performance group who write all of their own shows, and you can check out their youtube channel [ ~here~ ](https://www.youtube.com/c/starkid/videos) (all their musicals are posted fully on their channel! For Freeeee!!!)
> 
> I didn't even notice but somehow this fic has almost 1000 hits and 100 kudos ;~; ;~; ;~; THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!! It means a lot <3333333
> 
> See you next week!


	8. Change Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To switch things up, let's take a look at the situation through Chan's eyes (and messages).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to try something new this chapter! Also please give a warm welcome to Changbin and Minho!!! lol
> 
> Chat names for this chapter:  
> Felix - Lil Cuz  
> Jisung - jon/Thing 2  
> Changbin - pokey  
> Minho - Lovey  
> Chan - b.c.e.97/Big Cuz/Loser ( ˘ ³˘)♥/WARNING: TRAITOR!!! DNI!

_[15 New Messages: Spicy Bois]_

**jon:** you make me feel special  
**jon:** 세상이 아무리 날 주저앉혀도  
**jon:** 아프고 아픈 말들이 날 찔러도 

**pokey:** shut up jisung

 **jon:** 네가 있어 난 다시 웃어  
**jon:** That’s what you do~  
**jon:** Again I Feel Special  
**jon:** 아무것도 아닌 존재 같다가도

 **pokey:** c’mon please????

 **jon:** 사라져도 모를 사람 같다가도  
**jon:** 날 부르는 네 목소리에

 **pokey:** you did this the whole time we were at the studio  
**pokey:** first it was signal, then likey, then heartshaker, then fancy…  
**pokey:** WE GET IT!! >:( I wanna sleeeeeep

 **jon:** I FEEL LOVED, I FEEL SO SPECIALLLLLLLLL

 **b.c.e.97:** Let him have this Binnie  
**b.c.e.97:** He’ll combust if he doesn’t let out all the dormant romantic energy lmao

 **pokey:** Yeah well maybe he should let out all the ‘romantic energy’ by channeling it into writing lyrics -_-

 **jon:** I will not!!  
**jon:** And romantic lyrics don’t fit out ‘vibe’ Changbin >->

 **pokey:** hyung

 **jon:** There’s no need to call me hyung lol

 **pokey:** You should probably avoid coming anywhere near me for a while

 **b.c.e.97:** That was a good one Sungie  
**b.c.e.97:** Top tier Harry Potter reference

 **jon:** :D

 **b.c.e.97:** You should still be respectful tho 

**jon:** D:

 **pokey:** :D  
**pokey:** Thank you Channie-hyung~~~~

 **b.c.e.97:** anytime  
**b.c.e.97:** Now go to bed you fools!  
**b.c.e.97:** Its almost 4am

 **pokey:** WOW

 **jon:** Pot (hyung) meet kettles

 **b.c.e97:** I NEED YOU TWO TO STOP TEXTING SO I CAN IGNORE THE CHAT AND SLEEP

 **pokey:** uh-huh >_>

 **jon:** okie!! Gn hyungs!

\-----

_[1 New Message: Lil Cuz]_

**Lil Cuz:** I know this is early for you bc you go to bed at UNGODLY hours but I need to know on a scale of 1 to 10 how much Jisung likes cheesecake

 **Big Cuz:** 50  
**Big Cuz:** Why do you need to know that?  
**Big Cuz:** Also couldn’t you just ask him yourself????

 **Lil Cuz:** Omg you’re actually awake?!??!?!?  
**Lil Cuz:** This is a miracle :D

 **Big Cuz:** -_-  
**Big Cuz:** Answer me 

**Lil Cuz:** I want to ask him to meet up and I wanna go some place that would have things he likes  
**Lil Cuz:** Or get him a ‘it’s great to finally meet you irl’ present and have it be a surprise

 **Big Cuz:** Ok 1) you could ask him to do almost anything and he’d agree… because it’s YOU  
**Big Cuz:** and 2) you don’t have to get him a gift wth???

 **Lil Cuz:** What do you mean ‘because it’s me’???  
**Lil Cuz:** But I want to get him a gift ;~; ;~; ;~;

 **Big Cuz:** I mean exactly that, because you’re You, Jisung would probably bend over backwards for you at this point  
**Big Cuz:** He doesn’t need a gift

 **Lil Cuz:** He would not  
**Lil Cuz:** We’re just friends -3-  
**Lil Cuz:** I. want. to. get. him. a. gift.

 **Big Cuz:** Lix Changbin and I only met him after Minho introduced us

 **Lil Cuz:** I knew this…

 **Big Cuz:** But what you don’t know is that they had been friends for almost three months before Jisung finally let us meet him  
**Big Cuz:** (Minho and I had been dating for half a year, and remember how Binnie was my mentee for the producing program his freshman year)  
**Big Cuz:** The fact that Jisung has opened up to you so much in only a month and a half is saying something

 **Lil Cuz:** He met Minho at a KAS meeting right?

 **Big Cuz:** Yeah, Min told me he ‘latched onto the babiest looking one and refused to let them spend the night in their social anxiety bubble’ lmao

 **Lil Cuz:** Hdhjksdfj

 **Big Cuz:** Min was definitely the instigator in their friendship, but once he got Ji out of his shell it was like he was a whole different person lmao

 **Lil Cuz:** wow  
**Lil Cuz:** I think that’s kinda why I want to go all out with him  
**Lil Cuz:** He deserves to how just how great of a person he is  
**Lil Cuz:** Which Is Why I Want To Get Him A Gift

 **Big Cuz:** Jesus  
**Big Cuz:** Alright fine! Get him a gift if you want!

 **Lil Cuz:** :D  
**Lil Cuz:** Did you know he talked my ear off about different drum kit samples two nights ago because neither one of us could sleep?? It was so cute  
**Lil Cuz:** I invited him to play among us but he said no because he was already in pjs and horizontal ;;;;;;  
**Lil Cuz:** So instead I played and he went on and on about how snare sample 1 is SOOOOO different from snare sample 2 and that there really should be a snare sample 1.5 or something to balance it out

 **Big Cuz:** uh huh ._.

 **Lil Cuz:** Which I guess kinda makes sense… even if I don’t know what either one sounds like, he tried to demonstrate (ADORABLE BTW) and I couldn’t hear a difference but-

_[2 New Messages: Lovey]_

**Lovey:** If Jisung doesn’t shut up in the next 5 minutes I’m going to kill him  
**Lovey:** And then I’m going to kill Felix, because this is his fault

 **Loser ( ˘ ³˘)♥:** If you kill Ji tell me, I’ll take out Lixie for you

 **Lovey:** Is Felix also talking your ear off about all the stuff the two of them have spoken about this past week??

 **Loser ( ˘ ³˘)♥:** He won’t shut up about the phone call they had the other night lol  
**Loser ( ˘ ³˘)♥:** He also wants to meet up with Ji at some place “that has things he likes” and give him a gift because “he deserves to know how great of a person he is”

 **Lovey:** Dear god, they’re sickening

 **Loser ( ˘ ³˘)♥:** It’s kinda cute!  
**Loser ( ˘ ³˘)♥:** Kinda frustrating, but cute

 **Lovey:** *Very frustrating, *extremely cute  
**Lovey:** Jisung told me that he only realized he’s been flirting with Felix because they were talking about the ‘bi lean’ and Felix pointed out that the lean is null if you can’t see who you’re flirting with

 **Loser ( ˘ ³˘)♥:** Ah yes, the mysterious ‘bi lean’ that I’ve heard so much about  
**Loser ( ˘ ³˘)♥:** Felix came into my room and screamed about that convo for 30 minutes straight  
**Loser ( ˘ ³˘)♥:** “How do I make it any more obvious that I like his personality a lot and wouldn’t be against getting married??”

 **Lovey:** He said that????

 **Loser ( ˘ ³˘)♥:** Basically

 **Lovey:** Hang on Jisungie just asked me a question and is whining bc he realized I’m not paying attent

 **Loser ( ˘ ³˘)♥:** Lino??  
**Loser ( ˘ ³˘)♥:** Babe????

 **Lovey:** STOP STEALING INTO MY LINO TIME HYUNG  
**Lovey:** I NEED HIS HELP WITH VERY IMPORTANT THINGS  
**Lovey:** AND STOP TALKING ABOUT ME DONT YOU HAVE OTHER THISNSAHJKDSHJ  
**Lovey:** Okay I’m back  
**Lovey:** He asked me if I thought felix would like to go to an arcade for their first meet-up

 **Loser ( ˘ ³˘)♥:** This is sickening

 **Lovey:** Truly  
**Lovey:** I’ll tell you more later, Jisungs gonna throw a tantrum if I don’t give him attention

 **Loser ( ˘ ³˘)♥:** I should probably text Felix back too  
**Loser ( ˘ ³˘)♥:** I’ll see you later <3  
**Loser ( ˘ ³˘)♥:** Love you

 **Lovey:** *barf*  
**Lovey:** I love you too :3

\-----

_[New Message: Thing 2]_

**Thing 2:** Minho hyung was no help so I’m asking you instead  
**Thing 2:** This does NOT mean you are forgiven of your sins

 **WARNING: TRAITOR!!! DNI!:** OwO  
**WARNING: TRAITOR!!! DNI!:** Okay, what do you need help with?

 **Thing 2:** Where do you think felix would want to meet-up for our first meeting?

 **WARNING: TRAITOR!!! DNI!:** Oh my freaking god

 **Thing 2:** I was thinking we could go to an arcade, because he’s so into games but I don’t know if he’d really like it

 **WARNING: TRAITOR!!! DNI!:** I think he’d like that a lot, but you know what I think?

 **Thing 2:** What?

 **WARNING: TRAITOR!!! DNI!:** I think you should TALK TO FELIX ABOUT IT  
**WARNING: TRAITOR!!! DNI!:** You both CLEARLY want to meet up in person, and you both have ideas for it, just talk to each other lmao

 **Thing 2:** Yeah, you’re right  
**Thing 2:** I’m just nervous bc I FEEL things for him and I don’t want us to meet in person once and then he stops talking to me

 **WARNING: TRAITOR!!! DNI!:** Have your feelings moved past the butterfly phase??

 **Thing 2:** No, I think I’m still in the middle of the butterfly phase

 **WARNING:TRAITOR!!! DNI!:** Then you should be fine, don’t treat this like its a date  
**WARNING: TRAITOR!!! DNI!:** It’s just you and a friend meeting up for the first time in a while

 **Thing 2:** Blease refrain from using the d word… it makes me more nervous

 **WARNING: TRAITOR!!! DNI!:** It’s not a d*te Sungie  
**WARNING: TRAITOR!!! DNI!:** Treat it how you’d treat getting together with me and Binnie, or Minho

 **Thing 2:** Ok ok ok  
**Thing 2:** Thanks for the help hyung

 **WARNING: TRAITOR!!! DNI!:** You’re welcome :)  
**WARNING: TRAITOR!!! DNI!:** Good luck Sung!

 **Thing 2:** Thank you~~~

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed~~~
> 
> I tried to do Minbin justice but I'm not sure how their characters came across lol! This was fun though so there may be more chapters like this
> 
> Small thing that didn't make it into the chats but I want to add for backstory:  
> \- Chan and Minho were initially roommates for a year before they started dating  
> \- Chan had met Changbin through a mentor/mentee program the schools music department does (I made this up completely, I know jack shit about nyu lmao)  
> \- The three of them are currently living together off campus with another roommate ;) (in a shoebox apartment bc while they all work at least part time new york city is EXPENSIVE)  
> \- Minsung go on weekly friendship dates because their weeks are so busy they can't really do things on the fly  
> \- Jilix have a whole bunch of small talk convos throughout the week about stuff like the weather (they will also just say hello on busy days to let the other know they're being thought about hehe)


	9. School Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels the same every day so sick of this  
> School life, again today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello everyone! Sorry I missed last week, college was kicking my ass lmao. To make it up to you guys this weeks update is a ~double feature~
> 
> (idk if anyone has noticed yet, but each chapter title is/relates to a song lol! This weeks song of choice is the iconic [School Life](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0BRcka2iijqb43WkkTS1ZV) by skz themselves lol :D Serotonin in its purest form tbh)

**lixie <3:** Good morning gorgeos  
**lixie <3:** *gorejus…?  
**lixie <3:** um I can’t spell that I guess

 **jisungie~:** It’s okay, I can’t spell it either

 **lixie <3:** Google says its spelled ‘gorgeous’  
**lixie <3: **Seems legit 

**jisungie~:** Very cash money of you to use google to spell-check things

 **lixie <3:** thank you!  
**lixie <3:** Ive been betrayed by autocorrect too many times

 **jisungie~:** I have it turned off because it makes things worse sometimes lolllllllll

 **lixie <3:** It truly does  
**lixie <3:** I actually had a question to ask you but completely forgot it dhjksdfhl

 **jisungie~:** Big Mood  
**jisungie~:** Thats okay!! Feel free to interrupt the convo when you remember what it was lol

 **lixie <3:** Alrighty XD XD XD  
**lixie <3:** How was your monday?

 **jisungie~:** It was good! I met somebody new today?

 **lixie <3: **Question mark????

 **jisungie~:** He’s only partially new I guess, Binnie worked with him for a project when he took the production class I’m taking rn and wouldn’t stop talking about him for a while lol (theyre dating now, kinda)  
**jisungie~:** But I met him for the first time today bc now I’m working with him and his friend for my final project (which isn’t due until a week before finals but I don’t want to procrastinate on this one)

 **lixie <3: **Nice nice nice!!  
**lixie <3: **(go changbin!!)  
**lixie <3:** Are they going to be singing in your project?  
**lixie <3: **also what are you supposed to do for it? (Hell yeah baby, look at you being productive!!! We love an Icon)

 **jisungie~:** Kind of… theyre going to be doing adlib type vocalizations instead of actual lyrics with words :D  
**jisungie~:** Oh!! The project is about trying to put emotion into a song without using actual lyrics/words to describe what the singer is feeling. We have to rely on the composition itself and the vocalists we’re working with (if we decide to work with anyone at all) to try and portray the emotion we want  
**jisungie~:** which is something I’ve played around with before (but I never liked any of those mixes sooooo)

 **lixie <3: ***0*  
**lixie <3: **Neat! Its gonna be great I can tell  
**lixie <3:** You’re hella talented, a genius really, so I’m excited for you!  
**lixie <3:** Who are you working with??? 

**jisungie~:** t-thank you <3 <3  
**jisungie~:** I knew I was forgetting something :P  
**jisungie~:** Kim Seungmin and Yang Jeongin!!

 **lixie <3:** Fuckin christ

 **jisungie~:**????

 **lixie <3: **At this point we need to meet all as a group to talk about who knows who because Seungmin is my roommate, and has been since freshman year lmaoooooo

 **jisungie~:** wow  
**jisungie~:** It keeps happening

 **lixie <3:** Amazing, truly amazing  
**lixie <3: **At this point we’re gonna find out that we had a class together or something and just completely missed each other

 **jisungie~:** pfft, I have to laugh  
**jisungie~:** haHAha haHA  
**jisungie~:** Could you imagine that??

 **lixie <3:** (if we were gay?)

 **jisungie~:** Could You Imagine?  
**jisungie~:** HJDKHDSJKHF

 **lixie <3:** hehehe

 **jisungie~:** Iconic  
**jisungie~:** wbu?? Any other projects coming up besides the showcase?

 **lixie <3: **Not really, I have to write a couple of papers for my business classes but they’re all kinda short so it should be smooth sailing.  
**lixie <3:** I hate business tho

 **jisungie~:** Oofies >:(((((  
**jisungie~:** There’s at least some fun parts tho right??

 **lixie <3:** I guess learning how to manage content is cool, but for the most part its just not my thing  
**lixie <3: **I’m really only doing a business minor so that my parents let me major in dance hjdskhfjk

 **jisungie~:** Thats valid (oofies, but you gotta do what you gotta do right)  
**Jisungie~:** How’s prep going for the showcase?

 **lixie <3: **(too true dude)  
**lixie <3: **Really well, surprisingly! I'm actually in a few pieces, which was kinda surprising... I'm in a contemporary ensemble number, a duet, and then a men's group dance! My partner for the duet is really cool and super talented, but she's the same height as me which means lifts are just a little bit harder, but it's fine we've got this in the bag (mostly)  
**lixie <3: **(I’m sure you’ve heard about this from Minho but) I get to (have to) do a residency with the schools dance company this year, which has been pretty eye opening about how dance schools/companies are run  
**lixie <3:** I have to run across campus sometimes in order to get to practice on time which is a nice little warm up :D

 **jisungie~:** O-O  
**jisungie~:** It seems kinda crazy that you’re in so many, but I guess at the same time not really…? Because if you were to do like (idk that many ballets) the Nutcracker you’d probably be in a bunch of dances  
**jisungie~:** Oh you have to run because you’ll have a business class right before?

 **lixie <3: **That’s true! I hadn’t thought big picture really lol  
**lixie <3: **Yeahhhhhh ://///  
**lixie <3: **I have to go from Stern to Tisch in 20 minutes (that includes getting changed)

 **jisungie~:** What building numbers are those??? I dont have the building key with me, just [ the map](https://www.nyu.edu/content/dam/nyu/advertisePublications/documents/nyu-downloadable-campus-map.pdf) dhjksdf

 **lixie <3:** Stern is 79, Tisch is 48  
**lixie <3: **You’re in building 53 for most of the day right?? Steinhart??

 **jisungie~:** Yeas I am~~~~~  
**jisungie~:** I really don’t ever leave the building unless its to eat or sleep lol

 **lixie <3:** -.-  
**lixie <3: **must be nice 

**jisungie~:** <3 <3 <3 <3

 **lixie <3:** …

 **jisungie~:** ono

 **lixie <3:** …  
**lixie <3:** <3

 **jisungie~:** ouo

 **lixie <3:** dork

\-----

 **lixie <3: **I REMEMBERED WHAT I HAD WANTED TO ASK YOU!!  
**lixie <3: **Oh shit  
**lixie <3:** Its so late, Im so sorry  
**lixie <3: **I wrote it down so I won’t forget it, I’ll message you in the morning  
**lixie <3: **Sleep well Jisungie~~~  
**lixie <3: **<3

\-----

 **jisungie~:** Good morning, night owl :D

 **lixie <3: **hhhhhhhh  
**lixie <3:** I had zoned out while in the shower…  
**lixie <3:** And then zoned out while lying in bed…  
**lixie <3:** So I had no idea what time it was when I messaged you  
**lixie <3: **I didn’t wake you up, did I?

 **jisungie~:** Lol!! No you didn’t!  
**jisungie~:** Did you sleep well at least, after messaging me at 2:30am on a Tuesday??

 **lixie <3** I did~  
**lixie <3:** *pls note I’m pouting rn* heyyyy >:( dont make fun of meeee

 **jisungie~:** pics or it didn’t happen ;)  
**jisungie~:** Okie okie, I won’t tease… you big baby

 **lixie <3: **  
**lixie <3: **there’s your proof, happy now?

 **jisungie~:** uwu  
**jisungie~:** yeth, bc you're the cutest

 **lixie <3:** no u <3  
**lixie <3: **prove it o-o  
**lixie <3:** pIcS oR iT dIdNt HaPpEn

**jisungie~:**  
**jisungie~:** hehe  
**jisungie~:** I’m so happy that I even sent you a heart 

**lixie <3: **So kind of you baby, thank you 

**jisungie~:** you’re welcome ahaha (///-///) 

**lixie <3:** Oh!! Before I forget (again lol)  
**lixie <3: **Do you have any plans this Saturday?? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> I actually did research this chapter lmao! I had to figure out where their classes were and what their actual majors are called. (to clear it up, bc I don't think I've actually mentioned it in the fic) Jisung is in school for Music Technology and Felix is in the Dance program with a minor in the Business of Entertainment, Media, and Technology!


	10. Blueprint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are discussed, some blueprints are made up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FREEZE!!!!!!
> 
> This was a double update, so if you haven't read chapter 9 make sure to go back and check it out!

**lixie <3: **Do you have any plans this Saturday??

 **jisungie~:** like… This this Saturday???  
**jisungie~:** Halloween???

 **lixie <3: **Lol, yes Halloween

 **jisungie~:** Yeah :(((((((  
**jisungie~:** Minho-hyung and Chan-hyung are dragging me out to a KAS party  
**jisungie~:** Why, what’s up?

 **lixie <3: **Nothing, nvm

 **jisungie~:** No no no don’t nothing me mister!  
**jisungie~:** You can tell me anything you know that

 **lixie <3:** Yeah, I know Sung  
**lixie <3:** It’s just nevermind, that’s all

 **jisungie~:** jjix… please :(((  
**jisungie~:** Wait, did you wanna meet-up????

 **lixie <3:** I mean… kinda, but you already have plans, and this was super last minute  
**lixie <3: **We haven’t really talked about meeting up before this (outside of like… saying things we have to do after our first irl meet-up), sorry for springing it on you :(

 **jisungie~:** It’s okay, Lixie. I’ve been thinking about it too  
**jisungie~:** You knowwwww

 **lixie <3: **??

 **jisungie~:** The party isn’t until later in the day, I think they said it doesn’t start until after trick-or-treat ends sooooo

 **lixie <3:** Sooooo?

 **jisungie~:** Hypothetically… if we were gonna meet up earlier in the day…  
**jisungie~:** What did you (hypothetically, of course) have in mind?

 **lixie <3:** OH!  
**lixie <3:** Well, hypothetically, I was thinking we could meet at The Half Pint for lunch, maybe  
**lixie <3:** And then maybe we could go out for ice cream, or cheesecake, or something for dessert  
**lixie <3:** Hypothetically, of course

 **jisungie~:** What time??

 **lixie <3:** Idk,,, probaby noon-ish?? I’m good with any time really 

**jisungie~:** Noon-ish works great  
**jisungie~:** Should I wear my halloween costume??

 **lixie <3:** Hypothetically?? Of course, we have to, it wouldn’t be halloween without them

 **jisungie~:** Right of course, hypothetically  
**jisungie~:** SHIT lix i gotta go to class but ill message when im out okie  
**jisungie~:** byeeeee <3

 **lixie <3: **Okay Sung, talk to you later  
**lixie <3:** <3

\-----

 **jisungie~:** FREEDOMMMMMMM

 **ixie <3:** I have also escaped from the horrors of academics!!  
**lixie <3: **wow, look at us!

 **jisungie~:** Look at us!

 **lixie <3: **hey, Look At Us

 **jisungie~:** I love Paul Rudd with my entire being  
**jisungie~:** The man is Immaculate

 **lixie <3: **He truly is  
**lixie <3: **A God Among Men

 **jisungie~:** Among Us ;)

 **lixie <3:** Y E S 

**jisungie~:** Chan-hyung has been trying to get me to get it, and apparently Jeongin plays it too  
**jisungie~:** I may or may not give in  
**jisungie~:** You’d have to teach me how to play though

 **lixie <3:** Are you trying to get me to swoon??? Because if you are, it’s working

 **jisungie~:** I wasn’t but I am filing that away for future reference ;)

 **lixie <3: **Noted  
**lixie <3: **Maybe I’ll try and get Minnie to download it, it’s better to play with more people!

 **jisungie~:** :D

 **lixie <3: **Sorry to switch the topic suddenly, but what if I told you that I wanted to turn our hypothetical meet-up plan from earlier into a literal one?

 **jisungie~:** I would say fuck yeah, lets do it

 **lixie <3: **Really?!?!?!?!??

 **jisungie~:** Absolutely!!  
**jisungie~:** I was actually trying to think of something that we could do together for our first meet-up, and I kinda had a plan  
**jisungie~:** But you beat me to it

 **lixie <3:** Well… if you think about it, I didn’t actually ask about us meeting, you did  
**lixie <3: **We just ended up using my plan lol

 **jisungie~:** I guess so :)  
**jisungie~:** We’ll just have to use my plan the next time we want to meet-up

 **lixie <3: **Definitely  
**lixie <3: **I didn’t think to check before, and everything turned out fine, but do Saturdays work okay for you??

 **jisungie~:** Yeah Saturdays work great for me!  
**jisungie~:** Monday-Thursday I don’t do anything because I have class, and homework (and I also work the front desk of the building every once in a while)  
**jisungie~:** Fridays are producing days, and Sundays I have Lino Time

 **lixie <3: **Thats cool that you get to work the front desk!!  
**lixie <3:** Its kinda the same for me except Friday is a big rehearsal day, and Sunday is last minute homework time lol  
**lixie <3:** I wish it was Lino Time tho :(((

 **jisungie~:** Big fuckin mood, I gotta get better at time management  
**jisungie~:** Don’t you see him at rehearsal and class tho???

 **lixie <3: **Yeah… but he’s always in Productive Mode when we’re in rehearsal, and class isn’t much better :///

 **jisungie~:** oh yeah :((  
**jisungie~:** I always forget how serious (and scary) he can be  
**jisungie~:** Maybe you’ll just have to come with me to Lino Time at some point so you guys can actually become bfwaambfs and not just have that weird acquaintance/friend relationship

 **lixie <3:** What the actual fuck are bfwaambfs?????  
**lixie <3:** XD XD XD XD XD

 **jisungie~:** Best Friends Who Are Also My Best Friends!!!  
**jisungie~:** So far there are only three people who fall under that category, you’d be the fourth!

 **lixie <3: **Thats actually so cute

 **jisungie~:** Thank you, I try uwu

 **lixie <3:** I’m leaving now

 **jisungie~:** No wait come back!  
**jisungie~:** I haven’t told you about my plan for our date!!

 **lixie <3:** Date?????

 **jisungie~:** FREINDSHIO DATW!!!  
**jisungie~:** *friendship date!!!!!  
**jisungie~:** Not a date-date, that’d be totally weird, right Bro

 **lixie <3:** Yeah totally babe  
**lixie <3: ***Bro  
**lixie <3: **sorry, my finger slipped ;)

 **jisungie~:** hjksdhfkj  
**jisungie~:** uh  
**jisungie~:** Anywaysssssss, I was thinking we could go to an arcade or something! But the closest one to us is a bar and idk if they let in minors, so we’d have to to one thats further away :/

 **lixie <3: **Thats okay dude, that sounds super fun!! I love arcades!!

 **jisungie~:** Really??

 **lixie <3:** Hell yeah, going to the arcade is a great idea, we’ll have to add it to the top of the list

 **jisungie~:** Okay, sweet  
**jisungie~:** I’m glad you like my idea uwu

 **lixie <3: **tbh sungie you could’ve said lets go dick around in the park after dark and get Murdered, and I wouldve been like fuck yeah

 **jisungie~:** Um wtf, I would hope NOT

 **lixie <3:** Yeah maybe not, but I’d consider it at least

 **jisungie~:** WHAT THE FUCK?!?!? WHY ?????

 **lixie <3: **Lmao because I like spending time with you dumbass  
**lixie <3:** And I know we haven’t physically met, so dont give me that excuse!

 **jisungie~:** I am not saying a word

 **lixie <3:** I count when we’re on the phone or texting as hanging out hehe  
**lixie <3:** I enjoy our conversations and jokes a lot, ya know

 **jisungie~:** thats so cute, fuck youre so cute ;-; ;-; ;-; ;-;  
**jisungie~:** And yeah I get what you mean uwu  
**jisungie~:** I feel the same way 

**lixie <3:** <3

 **jisungie~** : <3

 **lixie <3:** Seungmin is dragging me to grab dinner now so I have to go, ttyl~

 **jisungie~:** Dinner is a good idea, maybe I’ll order something to celebrate our plans lol

 **lixie <3: **hell yeah baby, treat yourself :D

 **jisungie~:** :D <3

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one!! I've been waiting a while to have them discuss meeting in person and now its finally happening! Idk if next week will be their halloween date, bc I'm planning on actually writing it out and thats... really freaking hard lmao (we shall see I guess)
> 
> Peace out! :D


	11. This Is Halloween: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed a week lol
> 
> No double update this time but there is kind of a surprise hehe
> 
> Oh! Conversations that are italicized are in Korean~

**jisungie~:** Tomorrow!!!

 **lixie <3:** Tomorrow !!!!!!  
**lixie <3:** I’m so excited

 **jisungie~:** Me too, but I’m also nervous… but mostly excited!

 **lixie <3:** I don’t want to tell you “don’t be nervous” bc that’s not helpful BuT  
**lixie <3:** There’s no reason for you to be nervous  
**lixie <3:** We can always postpone our meet-up if it feels like too much

 **jisungie~:** No, its okay, I want to do this!!  
**jisungie~:** Brain just says grrr

 **lixie <3:** Hopefully brain will go brrr soon enough lmao

 **jisungie~:** XD XD thats true lmao

 **lixie <3:** Should we tell eachother our costumes??  
**lixie <3: **So we can find each other tomorrow?

 **jisungie~:** Nah, I think it should be fine  
**jisungie~:** You have a pretty unforgettable face

 **lixie <3:** hjksdjhfjdks  
**lixie <3: **No u <3

 **jisungie~:** <3

 **lixie <3: **Does 11:45 sound good?

 **jisungie~:** Yes!! That sounds great, should I meet you outside The Half Pint??

 **lixie <3: **Sounds like a plan!!

 **jisungie~:** yayyyyyy  
**jisungie~:** Okie, I’ll see you tomorrow then~

 **lixie <3: **Ye ye! Goodnight~

 **jisungie~:** gn~~~

\-----

_[Chat with Linoooo-hyunggg]_

**jiiiiii:** IM FREAKING OUT  
**jiiiiii:** I MEET FELIX IN 2 HOURS  
**jiiiiii:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Linoooo-hyunggg:** Jisung  
**Linoooo-hyunggg:** Breathe  
**Linoooo-hyunggg:** Why are you freaking out now, you were texting me out of excitement all week??

 **jiiiiii:** I DONT KNOW SHJKASHDJKFAKSJ  
**jiiiiii:** I think it just now set in that this is like… actually happening??????

 **Linoooo-hyunggg:** Oh… well you know Felix would always wait if you don’t want to meet later  
**Linoooo-hyunggg:** Do you need me to come over?? Do you wanna come here??

 **jiiiiii:** I know he would ;~; he’s the greatest

 **Linoooo-hyunggg:** *cough*

 **jiiiiii:** *he’s the second best, lino hyung is always first

 **Linoooo-hyunggg:** That’s right ;) 

**jiiiiii:** …  
**jiiiiii:** Could I just come over a little bit before I’m supposed to meet up with Lix?? Idk how I’m supposed to do my eye make-up for this costume

 **Linoooo-hyunggg:** Okay, that sounds good. What time? Do you want me to walk you to the half-pint too?? Channie will come too

 **jiiiiii:** If you guys want you can, I don’t want to force you to walk 4 blocks for nothing

 **Linoooo-hyunggg:** It’s not for nothing, if it makes you more comfortable we’d gladly do it 

**jiiiiii:** Okay, sure then

 **Linoooo-hyunggg:** What time are you coming over? 

**jiiiiii:** 10:30????  
**jiiiiii:** That should give me enough time to finish freaking out, you to help me with my eye make-up, and for all of us to walk over there

 **Linoooo-hyunggg:** Sounds like a plan ;)

 **jiiiiii:** See you later then 

**Linoooo-hyunggg:** Door will probably be unlocked but knock just in case so you don’t smack your face into the door… again ;)

 **jiiiiii:** STOP BRINGING THAT UP  
**jiiiiii:** IT WAS ONE TIME JDKSHJDKFKLSDJK

 **Linoooo-hyunggg:** ;)

 **jiiiiii:** ;((

\------

Jisung took a deep breath as he walked up the stairs to Minho, Chan and Changbin’s apartment. This was fine, everything was fine. It would all be fine. 

It wasn’t as if he was meeting with the boy he’d been kind of crushing on for almost a month in an hour and a half. No, nothing of the sort.

Jisung tried not to laugh out loud in the hallway. That’d get him some looks, and he didn’t want his hyung’s neighbors thinking he was weird. Well, weirder than he seemed. The all black costume he was wearing probably didn’t help. Black wide brimmed hat, black trench coat, black jeans, and his favorite black platform boots.

Reaching his hyung’s door, Jisung reached up and knocked firmly on the door. He heard scuffling within the apartment, but the door didn’t swing open as it usually did. 

He knocked again. This time he heard a faint voice shout, “Ya!! - go get - door!”

Instead of knocking for a third time, Jisung just waited for whoever was coming to the door. 

The door swung open. Jisung looked up to who had opened the door, expecting it to be Changbin. It wasn’t. Jisung stood frozen as he and Felix stared at each other for what seemed to be hours. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt tucked into ripped blue jeans. Jisung's brain, the traitor, could only scream 'hot boy, cute boy, hot boy, cute boy.'

Felix’s soul seemed to come back into his body first, as he gave a startled shout and slammed the door shut. Jisung winced at the loud sound and tried to restart his brain. 

Why was Felix here? Did Minho know he’d be here? Did he just show up? What the hell was going on? Deciding that he wasn’t going to get any answers just standing around outside, Jisung took a deep breath and steeled himself to knock on the door again.

Before his fist even hit the door though it was once again swinging open. Jisung froze again, but this time instead of the boy he was supposed to be meeting with later today, it was Chan. 

“Hi Sung!” Chan’s greeting was enthusiastic, but the smile on his face was strained, as if he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Um… hi hyung,” Jisung said. He tried to glance around Chan into the apartment, but it seemed like Chan knew what he was trying to do and moved to stand in front of him each time. “I’m here for Minho-hyung.”

“Oh I know,” Chan kept blocking him and Jisung was getting tired of this game. “You just can’t go in yet.”

“Why? Is it because Felix is here?” Jisung watched his hyung’s eyes widen in panic as he tried to think of some excuse, mouth opening and closing as each thought came and went. Luckily his hyung was saved by Minho’s voice calling out to them.

“Oh just let him in Channie. There’s no use in trying to fool him, Felix opened the door because SOMEONE WAS TO LAZY TO DO IT!”

Jisung could easily imagine the glare Minho was directing at Changbin’s room right now, and the way Changbin was pouting as preparation to whine at their hyung’s dramatics.

Jisung listened to Changbin try to defend himself as he finally entered the apartment. “How was I supposed to know when Jisung was getting here? Huh? All you said was ‘answer the door later, Changbin, Jisung will be knocking,’ you never told me what time! I thought you meant later! Ya know, when we were going to be getting ready for the party?” 

Entering the living/dining room after taking off his shoes, Jisung got to see the eye roll Minho aimed at Changbin. Eyes landing on Jisung after he was done, Minho’s face broke out into a warm smile.

“ _Hi, Sungie_ ,” Minho was being sweet. That meant he had been planning something and it hadn’t worked well. There was only one thing that had happened today that could have possibly been planned, and Jisung was ready to get some answers. He planted his feet and crossed his arms, hoping to some god that he looked the slightest bit intimidating to Minho.

“ _Hyung._ ” Jisung internally fistpumped when his voice didn’t tremble. “ _What are you doing?_ ”

Minho glanced at Chan quickly before his eyes landed on Jisung again. He gave a sheepish smile before answering.

“ _Felix got here only 10 minutes before you did, Channie and I didn’t know he was coming. This wasn’t a set up or anything, we were gonna try and get you both ready without bumping into each other. Lix is in Binnie's room right now_ ,” Minho bit his lip, as if debating whether or not he wanted to say the next part. Jisung watched as he shrugged as he said, “ _You both needed to panic to your hyungs a little bit, we thought it’d be better to just let you both do it here_.”

Jisung looked between his hyungs as he thought about Minho’s words. It didn’t seem like he was lying, or that this was anything but a coincidence. He smiled as he relaxed his stance.

“ _Okay, hyung,_ ” he said. “ _I believe you._ ”

Minho and Chan both heaved sighs of relief. Jisung’s smile slipped off his face as he checked the time on his phone. He only had an hour left before he was ‘meeting’ Felix at The Half Pint.

“Okay, we’re on a time crunch here and I need to panic now or else I’ll be late, so let’s go,” Jisung went over to Minho and pulled him up from the couch. “Bye Channie hyung, see you later, probably.”

Chan’s confused face was the last thing Jisung saw before he shut the door of Minho and Chan’s room and face planted into a pillow to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	12. This is Halloween: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet for real this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late as always! But now the semester is over so hopefully I'll have more time to write!! This chapter kicked my ass, but it was really good practice for getting more comfortable writing non-chatfic stuff lol

Jisung regretted not having Minho or Chan join him on his walk to the restaurant. He kept having to remind himself to keep going and not turn around to book it home.

He had managed to get out all of the nervous energy while talking to Minho before getting ready, but somehow it had come back within ten minutes. Ridiculous.

They hadn’t even really talked about anything significant. Minho just let him ramble until Jisung was tired of speaking and then dragged him up into a sitting position from where he was lying on his hyung’s bed. Minho had taken over talking while doing Jisung’s makeup for his costume.

Why he had even decided to add makeup to his costume, he didn’t know. He was a closet version of the Grim Reaper, reapers didn’t wear makeup. 

It wasn’t like Jisung was going on a- a date or anything. He grimaced as he thought about that cursed word again. Just the slightest mention of the d-word had him shivering.

Jisung was having a lunch outing with a friend though, only a friend, nothing more. Minho had told him to think of this as just another get together with somebody he was already comfortable meeting up with, like Seungmin. 

But this wasn’t Seungmin, it was Felix. Jisung wasn’t going to spend the next hour or so looking at Seungmin’s oval, puppy-like face, or listening to Seungmin’s soft nasally voice. No, he was going to be looking at Felix’s angular, ridiculously handsome face and listening to his deep as the ocean voice! He didn’t have a crush on Seungmin, he had one on Felix! 

Jisung took a deep breath and pulled himself together as he got closer to their meeting place just outside The Half Pint. 

He was about to pull out his phone to let Felix know he was here when he heard his name called.

“Jisung!! You’re here!!” 

Jisung looked up to see a only blur of blonde, red, and blue as he was swept up in a hug. Before he could say anything or even begin to reciprocate he was released though. 

Jisung opened his mouth to finally greet the other boy but was cut of as Felix nervously started to apologize. 

“Ah, sorry about that. I got too excited and forgot to ask if I could hug you. It won’t happen- well, actually I can’t say that it won’t happen again because I’m a big hugger, but I will most definitely respect your boundaries if you tell me you aren’t about hugs. Hell yeah for respect am I right-” 

Fuck his voice was deeper in person than over the phone. 

As nice as listening to him was, Jisung had to stop this before Felix talked himself into the ground. His rambling could’ve rivalled Jisung’s at his most nervous, which was honestly a little impressive.

“Felix,” the mentioned boy froze as Jisung called his name. “It’s fine, I love hugs! And I didn’t even get a chance to hug you so come here.”

Felix’s face split into a wide grin as he once again went in to hug Jisung, and this time Jisung was ready. He could feel Felix release a sigh as Jisung brought his arms up to wrap around Felix’s waist.

This was probably one of the warmest hugs Jisung had ever received. Relaxing completely, he dropped his forehead onto Felix’s shoulder.

“Hi,” He whispered. “It’s really fuckin great to finally meet you.”

Felix’s arms tightened around him as he responded just as softly. 

“Hi. Yeah, it is. I’m really glad we get to do this.”

Felix’s quiet voice sent chills down his spine. Jisung remembered then that they were still standing on the sidewalk outside of the restaurant and started to, reluctantly, pull away from the hug. 

It seemed as though Felix had come to the same realization that he had and also let go.

Jisung finally focused on more than Felix’s wonderful smile and took in the rest of him. He was wearing the same jeans he had been when he’d opened the door for Jisung earlier, and his shirt was the same too. But now he was also wearing a red and blue jacket and a black choker around his neck…

Jisung tried to keep his mouth shut as he looked at Felix dressed as Harley Quinn. Damn, he was so hot, this wasn’t fair.

“You look nice,” sad Felix. Jisung could feel his face heat up in embarrassment. 

“Thanks, but I don’t think I look as good as you do,” Jisung couldn’t help checking out the boy in front of him again as he returned the compliment. 

Eyes landing on Felix’s face again, Jisung could see that his ears had turned the faintest shade of pink. 

Jisung smirked, glad he could fluster the boy who always made him sputter and blush.

“I kinda wish we had told each other our costumes… We could’ve matched,” Jisung watched as Felix cringed a little at his sentence.

“Please don’t say you would’ve been the Joker to my Harley,” Felix looked grossed out at the thought. “I hate that they’re one of the most popular couple Halloween costumes.”

Jisung just grinned.

“Nah, the Joker is old news. I would’ve been Poison Ivy instead.”

Felix’s mouth dropped open in shock, face turning a darker shade of pink than before, and Jisung lost it.

He laughed so hard he almost fell over, leaning on Felix in order to keep his balance. The other boy was still frozen, brain trying to come back online.

Jisung took a few deep breaths to compose himself.

“I mean, if it was cool with you of course?” He asked. 

Felix seemed to snap back to himself with that question. 

“Of course it would’ve been cool with me, that would’ve been so dope!” Jisung giggled lightly at Felix’s enthusiastic declaration. “Hey, how come you’re the one making me speechless right now huh? You’re never this bold over text.”

Jisung shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe it's because I can see your reactions live and in person… I don’t just get a key smash or a text from Chan saying ‘what on earth have you done to Felix??’” He pitched his voice differently to mimic Chan’s and Felix giggled at his impression of his cousin.

Felix nodded at his words in understanding as a grin broke out across his face. Jisung had a feeling that the look on Felix’s face meant nothing but trouble.

“I guess it's only fair,” he said. “You looked pretty flustered earlier when I opened the door for you.”

Jisung felt his mouth drop open much like Felix’s had earlier. He couldn’t believe the audacity of this boy!

“Yah!” He exclaimed, smacking Felix’s shoulder in exasperation. “Don’t act like you weren’t as surprised as I was when that happened! You looked like a deer caught in headlights… You slammed the door on me before either of us could say anything!”

Jisung watched as Felix just laughed through his scolding. He could feel butterflies wreaking havoc on his stomach at the sight of the other’s blinding smile, eyes nearly disappearing because of how happy he was. 

It seemed as though Felix’s laughter was contagious as Jisung joined in with his own small giggles. He was so glad he had decided to go through with this.

Finally regaining their composure, Felix wiping his eyes with his sleeves and Jisung fanning his face. Jisung grabbed his phone out of his pocket to check the time quickly, and was quickly shocked at how long they had just been standing outside talking.

“Hey so it's almost 12:30, do you wanna maybe grab something to eat,” he asked.

Felix grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the entrance of the restaurant. “Yes please, oh my god I'm starving!”

Jisung fixed his grip on Felix’s hand so that their fingers were intertwined, pretending he couldn’t feel the heat rising on his face. This was gonna be an amazing afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!! See you guys Thursday!
> 
> Btw for my non-dc/comic fans: Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are actually in a relationship in the DC universe!! I don't know much about it, but I do know that it is MUCH healthier that Harley's relationship with Joker :D


	13. Kiss Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALEXA!! PLAY KISS LATER BY LOONA'S FROGGIE GIRL YEOJIN!!!
> 
> also new chat names this chapter!!  
> jisung - dream boy  
> felix - the loml

**the loml:** I had so much fun yesterday  
**the loml:** Thank you for agreeing to meet up

 **dream boy:** I had fun too, it was really nice getting to talk to you face to face  
**dream boy:** We should do it again soon

 **the loml:** Definitely  
**the loml:** We’ll do your date idea next time!!

 **dream boy:** Not A Date!!  
**dream boy:** I get to pay next time right????

 **the loml:** right, not a date, forgot  
**the loml:** a completely platonic meet-up between bros  
**the loml:** bros who just casually play footsie under the table :eyes:

 **dream boy:** I WASNT PLAYING FOOTSIE WITH YOU  
**dream boy:** I THOUGHT IT WAS THE TABLE HJSKHJSKHFJDK

 **the loml:** Uh huh sureeeeeeeeee  
**the loml:** Also yes you can pay next time

 **dream boy:** >_<  
**dream boy:** Good!! I can't believe you paid for both of us even though we had agreed we were gonna split it!

 **the loml:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**dream boy:** >_>

 **the loml:** I just happened to grab the check first, sorry babe  
**the loml:** Better luck next time~

 **dream boy:** hey No, I have it in writing that I’m paying  
**dream boy:** No going back on it now

 **the loml:** What are you gonna do about it? If I were to pay again next time 

**dream boy:** I-  
**dream boy:** I’ll  
**dream boy:** …

 **the loml:** yessssss????

 **dream boy:** I won’t send you anymore selfies

 **the loml:** That’s fine, I can see you whenever I want now

 **dream boy:** …  
**dream boy:** (i want to say this but at the same time i really dont)

 **the loml:** (you can say it, its fine, no judgement)

 **dream boy:** this is your first and final warning!  
**dream boy:** You Better Let Me Pay Next Time Or Else I Wont Kiss You

 **the loml:** I CAN GET KITHES OTHERWISE THO?!?!?!?!

 **dream boy:** I MEAN KINDA  
**dream boy:** You’d get the friend kithes™  
**dream boy:** So that means expect kisses anywhere on your face except you lips lol

 **the loml:** Ahhhh I See  
**the loml:** and you’d be okay with giving me friend kithes™???

 **dream boy:** Yeeee  
**dream boy:** I dont mind doing a lot of things with you hehe

 **the loml:** That means a lot uwu  
**the loml:** If it means getting to keep my kith rights I guess I can let you pay then

 **dream boy:** That’s what I thought

 **the loml:** Let me know what you come up with okie?  
**the loml:** I’m gonna go eat lunch now

 **dream boy:** Ooof yeah I should probably also get out of bed and get ready  
**dream boy:** ttyl <33333

 **the loml:** byeee <333

\-----

 **dream boy:** if you were a fruit you’d be a fine-apple ;)

 **the loml:** oh yeah?  
**the loml:** well, if you were a transformer you’d be Optimus Fine

 **dream boy:** Oh yeah??  
**dream boy:** you must be a star bc I can't seem to stop orbiting around you

 **the loml:** Oh Yeah???  
**the loml:** You must be made of gold, I’m in Au because of your beauty

 **dream boy:** (did I have to google the chemical symbol for gold just to make sure I got the joke? Yes. am I ashamed? no.)

 **the loml:** (mood)

 **dream boy:** Oh Yeah????  
**dream boy:** I used to be able to recite the English alphabet before we met, now I can’t get past ‘u’

 **the loml:** Oh YEAH?????  
**the loml:** I think you're giving me a cavity, because you're sweeter than sugar

 **dream boy:** OH YEAH??????  
**dream boy:** You must be a fossil because I wanna date you

 **the loml:** OH YEAHHH???????  
**the loml:** You’re like a dictionary, you add meaning to my life

 **dream boy:** OH YEAHHHHHHH??????  
**dream boy:** Even if there was no gravity on Earth, I’d still fall for you

 **the loml:**   
**the loml:** I want our love to be like pi, never ending

 **dream boy:**   
**dream boy:** WELL  
**dream boy:** I WANNA PUT MY MINECRAFT BED NEXT TO YOURS

 **the loml:**

**dream boy:** I WON  
**dream boy:** HAHHAHAHAAH

 **the loml:** How Dare You Use Video Games Against Me!!!

 **dream boy:** Listen babe, all's fair in love and war

 **the loml:** You're so lucky I didn’t get to use my 3racha pick up line

 **dream boy:** Babe you think That would get me?? I wrote half those lyrics, nothing phases me anymore

 **the loml:** >_>  
**the loml:** wut

 **dream boy:** I mean…………  
**dream boy:** Ahaha surprise ???  
**dream boy:** Im Han Jisung aka J.One ……  
**dream boy:** ._.

 **the loml:** give me ten minutes pls

 **dream boy:** 0-0  
**dream boy:** O-okay

 **the loml:** Okie I’m back :D

 **dream boy:** |-・;)  
**dream boy:** hi

the loml: HI!!  
**the loml:** I know you’re probably thinking this so!  
**the loml:** I Am Not Mad At You For Not Telling Me

 **dream boy:** ;-; really???

 **the loml:** Yeah, even though I don’t Really get it, I get it  
**the loml:** You guys are a mostly anonymous group, to just expose yourself like that would probably be really risky, people kinda go batshit about famous people  
**the loml:** Not to mention, I had your phone number, and if I was a shitty person I could’ve leaked it on the internet  
**the loml:** So I won't ever be mad at you about something like this

 **dream boy:** im cryingnf

 **the loml:** Oh mygosh, no why????

 **dream boy:** becasue yroue so SWEEt  
**dream boy:** anf it jsut makes me emotional

 **the loml:** Oh baby  
**the loml:** I’m just speaking the truth

 **dream boy:** i knowwwww  
**dream boy:** but some people wouldve been so shitty about it

 **the loml:** Well then its a good thing Im not some people right ;)

 **dream boy:** yeah really good uwu  
**dream boy:** Okay, I’m done crying now

 **the loml:** That was quick!!

 **dream boy:** Good cries go two ways: either really really long or really really short  
**dream boy:** there is no inbetween

 **the loml:** Felt that lol

 **dream boy:** Does this mean you know all 3 members of 3racha now??

 **the loml:** yeahhhhhhhh  
**the loml:** Chris can’t really hide anything from his nosy (and favorite) younger cousin, and Changbin didn’t really see the point in trying to hide it when I was over at their apartment even when Chris wasn’t there lol

 **dream boy:** So that means 3 people know now lol

 **the loml:** Who else knows??

 **dream boy:** Minho hyung!! He’s been there since the beginning, and you know how I am with strangers/acquaintances, there was no way I was doing writing sessions without hyung there (at least at first)  
**dream boy:** and then we also had to tell changbin’s stupid roommate >:[[[[[

 **the loml:** Wait H Y U N J I N knows??????

 **dream boy:** Yeah >:[[

 **the loml:** Why the long face??

 **dream boy:** We don’t really get along :P  
**dream boy:** It’s getting better!! But when we first met and every time after that we would butt heads a lot

 **the loml:** Ahhhh okay!

 **dream boy:** Yeeee :/

 **the loml:** I kinda freaked out on my own earlier, am I allowed to fanboy and compliment you ??

 **dream boy:** More than you already have during our flirt fight??  
**dream boy:** Sure!! Go for it

 **the loml:** AHHHHHHHHHHH  
**the loml:** J I S U N G I E  
**the loml:** I Love Your Music!!

 **dream boy:** hehe thank you~

 **the loml:** I do kinda have to sometimes watch lyric videos to truly understand some of the lyrics but OMG do they hit so much, I think I’ve cried listening to certain songs  
**the loml:** Also the way you change your TONE in the middle of a verse?!?!?!?! Your ABSOLUTELY FUCKING INSANE FLOW?!?!?!?!  
**the loml:** THAT SHITS SEKSIE

 **dream boy:** ////-////  
**dream boy:** ty~  
**dream boy:** Which is your favorite song??

 **the loml:** Not lying when I say this, it genuinely is Wow, quickly followed by Matroshyka, P.A.C.E., Start Line, and Placebo

 **dream boy:** hhhhhhhhh

 **the loml:** Hear me out though!!  
**the loml:** I like it so much because although it does sound completely serious, I can tell you guys had a lot of fun writing and recording it, and always makes my day when I listen to it

 **dream boy:** Okay I’m a little less embarrassed by it now

 **the loml:** ALSO ITS THE MOTHERFUCKING SIMP ANTHEM!!!!

 **dream boy:** AHHHHHHH  
**dream boy:** SHUT-  
**dream boy:** SHUT THE FUCK UPPPPPPP

 **the loml:** THATS WHY I THINK MY PICK UP LINE WOULDVE GOTTEN YOU  
**the loml:** BECAUSE YOUR REACTION TO WOW IS SO VISCERAL

 **dream boy:** what line was it gonna be???

 **the loml:** Of course I had to use my favorite rapper’s line soooooo  
**the loml:** Excuse me, but do you have a boyfriend???

 **dream boy:** AHHHHHHHHHH  
**dream boy:** FUCK OFFFFFFFF  
**dream boy:** I love you so much but I Hate You Right Now  
**dream boy:** I HATE THAT LINE

 **the loml:** hehehehehehehehehehehehehe  
**the loml:** :3c  
**the loml:** but I called you my favorite… uwu

 **dream boy:** not forgiven :[

 **the loml:** What if I were to give you a kith next time I see you??? (i use kith as platonic btw, kiss is like… Kissing kissing)

 **dream boy:** You weren’t going to do that anyways??? (okie ty for clarifying hehe!! Thats actually really cute!)

 **the loml:** Nah I was gonna let you initiate bc I didnt want to step over the line or anything (and thank you~)

 **dream boy:** You wouldn’t!! I would be ecstatic to receive cheek kithes and the like from you uwu 

**the loml:** Okay!! So Ill kith you next time I see you if you forgive me 

**dream boy:** …  
**dream boy:** okay then  
**dream boy:** kith later then uwu

 **the loml:** uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being on break does Wonders for my fic writing ability lmao
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I think we are approaching the end of the story (maybe another 2-4 chapters) but! That could change lol, I don't really know at the moment
> 
> Please do your best to stay safe and take care of yourselves during this time. Wear your mask, wash your hands, do the distancing lol!
> 
> edit: WE HIT 20k WORDS AHHHHHHHH  
> I'll see you all next week :D


	14. Nobody Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early chapter for all of you lovely people!
> 
> I had Itzy's discography on repeat for this one lol, and the chapter name comes from their song [NOBODY LIKE YOU](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0BRcka2iijqb43WkkTS1ZV)!

**dream boy:** So for Saturday…

**the loml:** Yessssssss??? 0-0

**dream boy:** Would you be okay if we met up at a cafe for a few hours and just like did homework or something??  
**dream boy:** My profs really laid the assignments on thicc this week :((((

**the loml:** Yeah that sounds great!!  
**the loml:** Tbh any time spent with you is time well spent uwu

**dream boy:** uwu  
**dream boy:** Maybe then we could meet up on Sunday too!! For Lino-hyung Time lol

**the loml:** uwu emoji  
**the loml:** I would LOVE that!! So much

**dream boy:** Really?!?!???

**the loml:** Hell yeah!!  
**the loml:** Its extra time with you, plus I get to hang out with Minho outside of class  
**the loml:** Its a win-win situation :D

**dream boy:** Okie!! Sweet!  
**dream boy:** Does noon work for you??

**the loml:** Yeah I should be up and moving around by then lol

**dream boy:** I… will do my best to be on time  
**dream boy:** Friday nights are 3racha production hours lmao

**the loml:** Do you wanna move the time later then??  
**the loml:** Also will I be privy to special 3RACHA details?????? 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀

**dream boy:** No, its okay!! If I know I have to be somewhere I can kick my body into gear lol  
**dream boy:** Plus how late we stay up depends on how productive we’re feeling lmao  
**dream boy:** Ummmmmmmm lemme ask Channie-hyung

**the loml:** OwO

_[Chat with 2nd Favorite Hyung]_

**Thing 2:** Hyunggggggggg

**2nd Favorite Hyung:** Jisungggggggggg

**Thing 2:** Am I allowed to give Felix sneak peaks of 3RACHA stuff??

**2nd Favorite Hyung:** LMAO is that why you texted me???  
**2nd Favorite Hyung:** No

**Thing 2:** ;~;

**2nd Favorite Hyung:** I can’t tell Minho, Binnie can’t tell Seungmin, you can’t tell Felix

**Thing 2:** But you guys are dating the people you cant tell >:,(((((

**2nd Favorite Hyung:** Don’t pull that with me  
**2nd Favorite Hyung:** It’s not like we tell Hyunjin either  
**3rd Favorite Hyung:** And besides you and Felix are Basically dating

**Thing 2:** I don’t have to listen to this  
**Thing 2:** Lies and Slander

**3rd Favorite Hyung:** 🙄

_[Chat with the loml]_

**dream boy:** He said no  
**dream boy:** :((((((((  
**dream boy:** THAT DOESNT MEAN I HAVE TO LISTEN THO HAHAHAHAHHAHA

**the loml:** HFJKSHJSKJFDJSKFDHJ LMAOOOOOOO

**dream boy:** But you can’t tell ANYONE if I tell you anything okie??

**the loml:** My lips are sealed, pinky promise (-ω-)ゝ

**dream boy:** Aight I trust you  
**dream boy:** So Saturday at noon at… Whistle & Fizz??

**the loml:** OMG YESSSSS

**dream boy:** Hell yeah, I’ll see you then~

**the loml:** Do you wanna give me the deets for Sunday when we meet up?

**dream boy:** Yeah sure thing!

**the loml:** Okieeee see you then~ <3

**dream boy:** <333

\-----

_[22 New Messages: Kitty-boy and the Three Rachas]_

**big cat:** It's three hours past the usual time any of you would usually wake up after a studio session…  
**big cat:** Don’t you guys think a certain someone has been awfully quiet today?

**small kangaroo:** Oh did Ji not tell you what he’s doing today???

**big cat:** Noooo >o>

**small kangaroo:** He’s getting lunch/doing homework with Felix

**big cat:** That little brat didn’t tell me he had a date today -0-  
**big cat:** Offended and Betrayed™ 

**small kangaroo:** Well technically he didn’t tell Bin or I about it either lol

**big cat:** Then how do you know about it????

**small kangaroo:** Lix texted me lmao

**big cat:** Of course  
**big cat:** I really need to text Felix more

**average (?) sized pabbit:** Don’t you text him already??

**big cat:** Yes but that's mostly for dance stuff, not so much ‘you’re dating my best friend and I want to get to know you better’ texts unfortunately

**average (?) sized pabbit:** Oh

**big cat:** Yeah

**small kangaroo:** Min did you know that Ji invited Lix to ‘Lino Time’ tomorrow???

**big cat:** HE WHAT  
**big cat:** I mean he said he had a surprise for me but I didn’t think it’d be this

**small kangaroo:** lol  
**small kangaroo:** Don’t try to intimidate him too much, he’s already lowkey scared of you 

**big cat:** As he should be

**abnormally large squirrel:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**average (?) sized pabbit:** Finally, now the whole circus is here

**big cat:** Why Hello Jisung.  
**big cat:** :)

**abnormally large squirrel:** LISTEN YOU CAN KILLL ME LATeR I HAVE STUFF TO sAY WHHLIE FELIX IS GONE

**big cat:** -_-  
**big cat:** Fine

**small kangaroo:** What goes on Sung?????

**abnormally large squirrel:** THIS FUCKING DHSJKDHFSKHSDHJ  
**abnormally large squirrel:** I CANTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**average (?) sized pabbit:** Wow, so thrilling, do tell more

**abnormally large squirrel:** Let Me Speak Harlot

**average (?) sized pabbit:** I’ll funking kill you, and it’ll look like an accident

**abnormally large squirrel:** Whatever, talk to me when you can spell  
**abnormally large squirrel:** ANYWAYS  
**abnormally large squirrel:** 1\. ITS NOT A FUCKING DATE  
**abnormally large squirrel:** 2\. uwu hyung i wuv u  
**abnormally large squirrel:** We’ve been chatting this whole time lmao, no studying has been done So Far. Also he kithed my cheek when he got here and I Am LIVINGGGGGG

**small kangaroo:** YOURE LETTING HIM KITH YOU?!?!?!??!?

**big cat:** HE WHAT DSAHJKSHDJSK  
**big cat:** JISUNG FIRST WIN

**abnormally large squirrel:** HJFKDHSJKHDSJFK  
**abnormally large squirrel:** hes coming back now, so I go, but I’ll tell you all more later hehe

**big cat:** I expect all the tea if Felix is joining us tomorrow.

**abnormally large squirrel:** (｀･ω･´)ゞ

**small kangaroo:** Bye Sungie! Have fun~

**average (?) sized pabbit:** Later loser :P

\-----

**the loml:** I had so much fun today Sungie

**dream boy:** I did too uwu  
**dream boy:** I can’t wait to see you again tomorrow

**the loml:** I can’t wait either lol  
**the loml:** Like I know we spent almost 6 hours together today but it just doesn’t feel long enough ya know???

**dream boy:** Yes!! I understand so well  
**dream boy:** We probably won’t be together That long tomorrow but there’s always next Saturday!!

**the loml:** Ye next Saturday is my turn to pick and pay hehe

**dream boy:** No we’re splitting it!!!

**the loml:** Not if it’s a date we’re not!

**dream boy:** A DAT-  
**Dream boy:** Would you want next week to be like… a Date date???????????

**the loml:** Hmmmmmmmm Maybe ;)  
**the loml:** I gtg Sung, roommate calls ;)  
**the loml:** hehe ;)

**dream boy:** MaYbE?!?!?!?!

**the loml:** Talk to you laterrrrrrr~ ;)

**dream boy:** NO NONO  
**dream boy:** You’re not allowed to say that and then dip! GET BACL HERE

**the loml:** *kithes you goodnight* ;)

**dream boy:** *rejects it*

\-----

_[32 New Messages: Kitty-boy and the Three Rachas]_

**big cat:** This just in: I Hate Homoseksuals

**average (?) sized pabbit:** Um,,, the fuck?!?!?!??!?

**small kangaroo:**????????????  
**small kangaroo:** :(((((((((

**big cat:** Not you baby, I’m love you  
**big cat:** You’re safe too Binnie  
**big cat:** I mean the fools that I’m third wheeling

**small kangaroo:** Are you still at the table with them?

**big cat:** No I’m in the bathroom, I needed a minute lol  
**big cat:** Lemme take you through whats happened so far

**average (?) sized pabbit:** oh boy  
**average (?) sized pabbit:** seungminnie is reading over my shoulder so he can make fun of Lix later lol

**small kangaroo:** That much can’t have happened already right??  
**small kangaroo:** You’ve only been there an hour!!  
**small kangaroo:** Hi Seungmin!!

**big cat:** I get to the cafe first (bc I always do), and maybe 5-10 minutes later Ji walks in WITH FELIX. I think he might’ve been waiting for him outside or something bc there’s no way they got here at the same time. They sit down and we all start talking, everythings good… And then Felix gets up to go get everyone drinks (how dare he be so nice!! Ji would’ve whined for me to go get him something lol), Jisung deadass pouted at him, puppy dog eyes and all, and goes “You don’t have to do that, we could split it~”  
**big cat:** Big props to Felix, bc all he did was smile, shake his head and go “No, its okay” … not a blush or anything, and weaker men have crumbled at the puppy dog eyes (aka everyone in this chat). AND THEN!! He fucking swooped in and kissed Jisung on BOTH CHEEKS (I’m not doing that dumbass kith shit, these idiots are basically dating). JISUNG GOES COMPLETELY RED. I’m surprised steam didn’t start coming out of his ears tbh.  
**big cat:** Anyways, to make a long story short, Jisung kissed him when he came back, Felix turned pink, and then the conversation got derailed to talking about assignments, they got lost in their little Jilix Bubble™ and after about 20 minutes and a finished drink, I went to hide in the bathroom and text you both  
**big cat:** Also  
**big cat:** HAN JISUNG IF YOU DON’T FUCKING WOMAN UP AND ASK THIS BOY TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND I WILL COMMIT ARSON

**average (?) sized pabbit:** Jesus christ

**small kangaroo:** JISUNG BLS DATE HIM I DON’T WANT MY BOYFRIEND TO GO TO PRISON

**big cat:** I never said I’d be going to prison, I’m too pretty for prison anyways. I’d make everyone my bitch within the first week  
**big cat:** Channie do you think I’d get caught????????

**small kangaroo:** *JISUNG BLS DATE HIM I DONT WANT MY BOYFRIEND TO COMMIT ARSON AND GET AWAY WITH IT

**big cat:** :D

**average (?) sized pabbit:** LMAO  
**average (?) sized pabbit:** whipped~~~

**small kangaroo:** Oh like you aren’t?!?!

**average (?) sized pabbit:** LMAO I JUST SAID THE SAME THING DHJKDSHJKS - KSM

**big cat:** I like you Seungmin, we should talk more

**average (?) sized pabbit:** I’ll get Binnie to send you my number, thank you for the blackmail material ;D - KSM

**abnormally large squirrel:** Hyungggggg?? Are you okay?? You’ve been in the bathroom for a while???

**big cat:** Hyung is fine Jisungie, I’ll be back at the table in a second~

**abnormally large squirrel:** Okieeee~~~

**big cat:** Somebody save me  
**big cat:** Theres truly nobody like these two christ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed!! 
> 
> Tried to included a little bit more of hyung line in this one hehe
> 
> OH! Also the 3RACHA spoiler that Jisung gave Felix is that he and Bin (Spear.b) are dropping solo songs lol (go check out Changbin's [Cypher](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NTqXpFdc7nM) and Jisung's [ I Got It](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjpWWnU8tb0) if you wanna know what their solo tracks are lol) 
> 
> We are truly on the last legs of this fic, I think Thursday's update will be the last chapter ;-;


	15. Your Boy-boy-b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listened to BTR's [Boyfriend](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0BRcka2iijqb43WkkTS1ZV) on repeat for this one, I would suggest listening to it softly while you read hehe

**dream boy:** me, feeling insecure about myself/our relationship: but- h- wha- you cant just magically make me feel better?!?!?!?  
**dream boy:** lixie: oh yes i can mamacita, come here, i give you hamon kiss (love and validation)  
**dream boy:** me: hamon kiss??? OOOHHHHHHH!

 **the loml:** you think of me as the hamon kiss meme??? 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

 **dream boy:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **the loml:** ?

 **dream boy:** IGNORE  
**dream boy:** WORNG CHAT HDSJKSDHFKJSD

 **the loml:** LMAO  
**the loml:**

**dream boy:**

**the loml:** I love you so much, this is so in-character form you  
**the loml:** Well… more like on brand, in-character implies that were nothing more than two characters being written out by some higher being that has nothing better to do than write out scenarios and characters somewhat like themself in order to appeal to a non-existent audience  
**the loml:** wait  
**the loml:** That implies God writes fanfiction  
**the loml:** Would that make the bible… a lowkey self-insert fic????  
**the loml:** Hmmmm

_[Chat: Spicy Bois]_

**jon:** HELP SHJKAHSHJAKHDSKJAJHDK  
**jon:** FUCK FUCK FUKC UFKFUKCUFKUKSHDKLFDK  
**jon:** I FUCKED UP!!!!

 **pokey:** Oh hi Jisung! Yeah I’m actually having a really good day, thanks for asking uwu

 **b.c.e.97:** Big Sigh  
**b.c.e.97:** What happened This time Sung?

 **pokey:** Did you really just type out big sigh???

 **b.c.e.97:** It’s deserved

 **pokey:** I mean… you’re not wrong

 **jon:** I TRIED TO CALM DOWN BUT I CANT FUUUUUUUUUUUU  
**jon:** Do you want to know of my idiocy or not???

 **pokey:** take it to the chat with minho hyung in it, I dont want to have to read this twice

 **b.c.e.97:** So savage Binnie

 **jon:** >:0

 **pokey:** We’ve been having to deal with the same thing for almost two moths hyung  
**pokey:** *months  
**pokey:** I know his routine by now

 **jon:** well damn if you dont want this Quality Entertainment™… 

**pokey:** I never said that  
**pokey:** I said I didn’t want it T W I C E 

**jon:** …

 **pokey:**

**jon:** I’m like TT  
**jon:** Just like TT

 **b.c.e.97:** Jisung pls, Minho’s ignoring me until you give him the deets  
**b.c.e.97:** He won’t even let me get up to get popcorn for our movie

 **pokey:** Gross who say deets any more

 **jon:** DeEtS

 **pokey:** You really are getting old

 **b.c.e.97:** …  
**b.c.e.97:** Do yall want help editing your solo tracks so you can post them or nah?

 **jon:** and i oop-

 **pokey:** pls dont be mad uwu  
**pokey:** binnie is sowwy ;~;

 **b.c.e.97:** That’s what I thought

_[1 New Message: Kitty-boy and the Three Rachas]_

**big cat:** JISUNG PLS I DONT WANT TO HAVE TO READ YOUR SPICY CHAT OVER CHANNIES SHOULDER FOR INFO

 **abnormally large squirrel:** IM SORRY WE GOT SIDETRACKED ROASTING CHAN HYUNG BECAUSE HE SAID YOU WANTED THE ‘deets’

 **big cat:** gross

 **small kangaroo:** -_-

 **big cat:** but please spill the tea, it’s movie night

 **small kangaroo:** :3

 **big cat:** ;3

 **average (?) sized pabbit:** Oh god not this again

 **abnormally large squirrel:** >->  
**abnormally large squirrel:** I’m so glad I don’t live with yall 

**small kangaroo:** Um… 

**big cat:** Thats a fuckin Lie

 **abnormally large squirrel:** Anygaysssss

 **average (?) sized pabbit:** You’re bi tho??

 **abnormally large squirrel:** ANYGAYS  
**abnormally large squirrel:** Guess who texted Felix instead of the group chattttt~

 **big cat:** Again??

 **abnormally large squirrel:** Oh no just wait, it gets worse

 **small kangaroo:** You texted him something embarrassing???

 **abnormally large squirrel:** No

 **average (?) sized pabbit:** You texted him lyrics for something we’re working on?

 **abnormally large squirrel:** Noooooooo

 **big cat:** OH!  
**big cat:** You texted him something along the lines of how much you love him and how safe he makes you feel?!??!

 **abnormally large squirrel:** DING DING DING  
**abnormally large squirrel:** once again, almost right on the nose hyung

 **average (?) sized pabbit:** Give it to us word for word or it didn’t happen

 **abnormally large squirrel:** B E T  
**abnormally large squirrel:** “me, feeling insecure about myself/our relationship: but- h- wha- you cant just magically make me feel better?!?!?!?”  
**abnormally large squirrel:** “lixie: oh yes i can mamacita, come here, i give you hamon kiss (love and validation)”  
**abnormally large squirrel:** “me: hamon kiss??? OOOHHHHHHH!”

 **average (?) sized pabbit:** LMAO NO

 **abnormally large squirrel:** LMAO. Y E S.

 **big cat:** Wow  
**big cat:** What did he respond with??

 **abnormally large squirrel:** He said  
**abnormally large squirrel:** And I Shit You Not  
**abnormally large squirrel:** "you think of me as the hamon kiss meme??? 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺"

 **small kangaroo:** So that's why he texted me ‘HAMON KISSSSSSSSSSSSSS’ and disappeared

 **average (?) sized pabbit:** Seungminnie texted me a few minutes ago saying Felix hasn't stopped typing in the past five minutes, he’s now muttering to himself apparently LOL

 **big cat:** They’re both disasters, we’ve been knew  
**big cat:** Text him back Sung

 **abnormally large squirrel:** Oh I did  
**abnormally large squirrel:** I panicked, said oop wrong number, sent a meme and then dipped

average (?) sized pabbit: Deadass???????

 **abnormally large squirrel:** Not verbatim but yeah

 **small kangaroo:** Text him again Jisung!!  
**small kangaroo:** He’s probably freaking out just as much as you are!

 **abnormally large squirrel:** hhhhhhhh

 **big cat:** Sungie, as someone who has had to put up with someone who panics almost as much as you do 

**small kangaroo:** That’s me uwu

 **big cat:** It will be fine, you just have to ~Communicate~

 **average (?) sized pabbit:** I second what hyung said, just go back and talk to him

 **abnormally large squirrel:** I really don’t think you have any room to talk Changbinnie hyung  
**abnormally large squirrel:** Seungmin told me about how you didn’t realize he was flirting with you until almost THREE months after your project ended

 **average (?) sized pabbit:** HE NEVER MADE IT CLEAR I THOUGHT HE WAS JUST MAKING FUN OF ME 

**big cat:** The three of you create what is perhaps The Simp Anthem™ and yet you all can't flirt or communicate with your love interests to save your lives  
**big cat:** this is further proof that I am the only main character here

 **small kangaroo:** W O W

 **average (?) sized pabbit:** I should feel betrayed, but I don’t surprisingly

 **big cat:** Yes, that is indeed the name of The Simp Anthem™  
**big cat:** I’m proud of you Channie

 **abnormally large squirrel:** I’m gonna go text Felix now… And I’m gonna tell him.  
**abnormally large squirrel:** Have fun with your movie nights hyungs!!

**big cat:** Bye bye Jisungie~~ <3333

 **small kangaroo:** Thanks Sung, good luck!

 **average (?) sized pabbit:** YAH  
**average (?) sized pabbit:** WHAT AM I??? CHOPPED LIVER?!?!

 **abnormally large squirrel:** -_-  
**abnormally large squirrel:** Bye Binnie hyung <3  
**abnormally large squirrel:** Have fun doing whatever I guess :P

 **average (?) sized pabbit:** Bye Jisung uwu  
**average (?) sized pabbit:** Good luck <3  
**average (?) sized pabbit:** -_-

_[4 New Messages: the loml]_

**the loml:** Would the apostles be the ones writing the self-insert fic…?  
**the loml:** But then that wouldn’t explain the old testament (that shit just came out of ducking nowhere esp the creation part of it), just the new one, and even then it's not like they were writing fiction… In other news, apostles poly lovers of Jesus, sorry I don’t make the rules  
**the loml:** The more I think about this the less sense the bible makes so I’m gonna quit while I’m ahead, I can also feel the church’s disapproval raining down on me as I type more theories sooooo dhjskhfjks  
**the loml:** Now you might be thinking, ‘why does Felix think/know so much about self-insert fanfiction???’

 **dream boy:** Actually I’m thinking about how I would really like this next Saturday meet-up to be a date… like a Date date

 **the loml:** And the answer to thatsdjk-  
**the loml:** You… you would??????

 **dream boy:** and i think i probably want to kiss you too but like idk maybe not yet  
**dream boy:** Yeah, I would

 **the loml:** KISS like… romantically??!?!?!?!?!?  
**the loml:** And I would fucking LOVE for Saturday to be a Date date

 **dream boy:** You would??????  
**dream boy:** yes… romantically… but only if you want to too

 **the loml:** FUCK YESSSSSSS  
**the loml:** Ji I like you a lot, like a LOT, I’m definitely at a point where I’d be down to kiss you romantically when we’re both ready for it hehe  
**the loml:** And of course I still like you as a friend (and probably will always like/love you as a friend even if we weren’t to work out romantically) but I’ve also kinda had a crush on you for about a month… maybe longer than that but I’m not sure lol

 **dream boy:** 0-0  
**dream boy:** I-  
**dream boy:** 1\. I can’t believe Minho-hyung’s advice worked, maybe I should’ve been listening to him this whole time

 **the loml:** HJDHJSLKFHJKD

 **dream boy:** 2\. I like you too, so much. I wouldn’t call it love bc I don’t know what that feels like and don’t think I’m ready for that but… I could see myself loving you

 **the loml:** S O B  
**the loml:** JISUNGGGGGGG  
**the loml:** I could see myself growing to love you too ;~;  
**the loml:** Now I’m even more excited for what I have planned hehe

 **dream boy:** ;~;  
**dream boy:** <333333333333333  
**dream boy:** Omg you have a plan for Saturday already???

 **the loml:** Yeah, I’ve had this plan since our first meet-up lol

 **dream boy:** ////-////  
**dream boy:** Tell me about it??

 **the loml:** Do you want to know now or would you rather it be a surprise????????

 **dream boy:** Hmm  
**dream boy:** I kinda want it to be a surprise, but I do have a question for you 

**the loml:** Shoot  
**the loml:** BANG

 **dream boy:** B A N G  
**dream boy:** I lied earlier, Im l*ve you already 

**the loml:** I l-word you too hehehe

 **dream boy:** But my question is: Can you keep your date plan a secret for a whole five dyas??

 **the loml:** Ya know I hadn’t thought of that

 **dream boy:** hjkdshfjsk

 **the loml:** I think… I can probably keep it a secret  
**the loml:** Because I really wanna see your face when you find out what we’re doing :D

 **dream boy:** Understandable  
**dream boy:** I’m so excited!!!

 **the loml:** Me too!! I think you’re gonna love it uwu

 **dream boy:** I know I’m gonna love it

 **the loml:** ???

 **dream boy:** Because I’ll be with you~~~

 **the loml:** !!!!!  
**the loml:** I’m- I’m so soft for you  
**the loml:** Be gentle with me as I am quite literally putty in your hands

 **dream boy:** I will try my absolute best to handle you with care 🥺  
**dream boy:** Please be gentle with me too, everything I know about being somebody’s significant other comes from media and my parents… and my pseudo parents lol

 **the loml:** I’ll do my best to handle you with care too, I think we’ve been doing okay so far as friends but dating does kinda change things… but then again not really you know  
**the loml:** Pseudo parents????  
**the loml:** wait lemme guess

 **dream boy:** Go for it!

 **the loml:** Minchan??

 **dream boy:** Minchan.

 **the loml:** lmao XD

 **dream boy:** Also yeah I get what you mean, dating is just hanging out with a very specific purpose and maybe kissing lmao

 **the loml:** Y e s!!  
**the loml:** In this case my sole purpose is to become (all i really want is to be) your boy-boy-b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

 **dream boy:** ////3////  
**dream boy:** ALEXA PLAY BOYFRIEND BY BIG TIME RUSH  
**dream boy:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHH F E L I X

 **the loml:** :D :D :D :D  
**the loml:** *blasts btr outside your dorm window at some ungodly hour of the night*

 **dream boy:** *fucking SWOONS*

 **the loml:** Not to derail the conversation but!  
**the loml:** Do you want to meet in the lobby of the dorm building Saturday at maybe……… 11:15?? A.m. not p.m. lol

 **dream boy:** Yeah that sounds great!  
**dream boy:** I can’t wait :D

 **the loml:** Me neither :))  
**the loml:** I unfortunately have to study for an exam now BUT I’ll talk to you later/tomorrow?

 **dream boy:** Absolutely! We have to discuss why you know so much about fanfiction lmao

 **the loml:** Kinda had hoped you had forgotten about that ahaha ( ^ - ^ ; )

 **dream boy:** There was no way I was going to forget about that just because I was powering through a confession XD

 **the loml:** Damn :P  
**the loml:** Well, I’ll look forward to it bc it’s you hehe

 **dream boy:** <3  
**dream boy:** Good luck studying! You got this, future-boyfriend

 **the loml:** Thank you! I hope you have a good night, also future-boyfriend  
**the loml:** I Like you!! (instead of the other l-word lol)

 **dream boy:** U-fucking-WU  
**dream boy:** I Like you too! Ttyl~~~  
**dream boy:** <333333

 **the loml:** <333333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's it!! I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you so much for coming on this journey hehe
> 
> I can't believe this fic is so long, this was never the plan (I had no plan) but I'm so incredibly happy with this. 
> 
> Also!! This is not the last of Jisung and Felix (and their mutual friends lol)! I've decided to make this a series with one-shots of whatever I think of (and whatever you lovely people would like to see!!) Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see in the future!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! There will probably be more, I just really wanted to post what I had so far...
> 
> Also, wow! Another freaking chat fic... I honestly feel like that's all I can write these days hfksdfl
> 
> Leave a comment down below if you've got any prompts, or conversation starters lol :D
> 
> (another thing: sorry if their characterization is a little off, this version of Jilix is based a little bit off myself because we have some similarities in personality, but i tried my best to make them as close to who they actually are as people as possible)


End file.
